The King and Prince of Games
by High Priest Seto
Summary: Yami and Seto learn to deal with the stress of having their friends and family taken hostage in Battle City. Learn as hardships twist and turn rivalry into intimate mistakes. What is the pharaoh's dark secret? Yaoi YamiSeto MarikBakura YugiAnzu hints
1. Vertigo

To start things off I'm not a writer at all, This was just a little idea I had a while back based on the time Yami and Seto Kaiba spent together during Battle City.^_^ What really started this idea were the episodes featuring Lumis and Umbra and how Kaiba made it his business to help Yami no questions asked. This is the revised version.

"speech" 'Thoughts'

Chapter 1 -Vertigo

The events of Battle City certainly have made a turn for the worst, with duels turning all the more life threatening. Thousands of unpleasant thoughts had burned themselves into Yami's mind at this point. Not to mention the situation he was put into: here, walking side by side down the City of Domino with none other than this cold, distant, heartless rival of his. Seto Kaiba. Yet if he were all of those things, then why would he have gone through those lengths to save his dear little brother, Mokuba? 

"...Mokuba and those cronies of yours." 

Yami just happened to catch the end of Kaiba's statement. There were so many things on his mind, and at this point he had picked up the nasty habit of zoning out, his mind racing with thoughts of the friends who Kaiba would so rudely refer to as 'cronies.' 

In an act to recompose himself and hide his embarassment, he shifted a bit and adjusted the navy school jacket that hung around his shoulders, 

"Excuse me?" he finally asked calmly, realizing that it had to be something important if it came out of Kaiba's mouth and was directed towards him. 

The brunette stopped, and let out something close to an annoyed groan followed by a heavy sigh. "Listen," he snapped, "I have better things to do than repeat myself to you every other sentence!" 

Bastard, Yami thought all too quickly. "It was a simple question, Kaiba. Can you expect anybody to pay attention to a person who barks out no more than demands or insults?" 

Kaiba's gaze slowly shifted from the boy before him to the graffiti painted wall of the alleyway. It was then that Yami had realized that they had been walking around the streets of Domino for quite a while, Seto Kaiba and himself. 'Why us, why not Jonouchi and I? It would be him and I under any other normal circumstance, two friends and fellow duelists,' he thought to himself. But this was not a normal situation for either of them to be in, at eachother's mercy by words laced together in paranoia. Their friends and family had been missing for exactly one day now, and fate had given them no other choice than to wait it out together. Had it really been fate, or the monstrous mind known as Marik at work to relieve them of their Egyptian god cards? 'If it were up to me,' Yami reflected, 'I would gladly offer my own soul, since the body belonged to Yugi, to the hands of evil itself to save the people who mean the most to me in this world.'

His self-sacrificing thoughts came to an abrubt halt, interrupted by Kaiba's brash voice. "If you are so insulted by my being here," he sneered, "then I suggest you hand over that Egyptian god card, before I _insult _you with a defeat, and when I'm done you can crawl into that there dumpster with yesterday's trash." 

The Pharaoh clenched his fists. "Kaiba," he started, worn impatient by their petty joust of words, "this isn't what we should be worrying about. What we need to do is stop wasting time, find the man known as Marik, and retrieve our friends and family." He paused, thinking for a moment. "The smart thing to do would be to find some clues left behind from his mind slaves and figure out his whereabouts. Don't you see he just wants to toy with us now, lure us, and take the Egyptian god cards for himself?" 

Kaiba scoffed. "And you expect my help with all of this?" he finally retorted, shaking his head, the dark brown strands of his hair swaying into the graceful manner of the gesture. Elegant; plain and simple his every move. 

Yami let his mind wander. 'Does he put thought into something that common for its turn out to seem so perplexing? No,' he concluded, 'its something natural the way one carries himself. Pride would have a say so in the way one acts, I should know.' Suddenly, he felt a wave of anger ride onto him as he realized that he was no longer distracted by thoughts of his friends or of Mokuba, but rather Kaiba. He scolded himself for even forgetting them, then sighed. Being angry at himself surely wasn't helping anyone, and it would never be enough to bring back his friends or calm his anger or frustration, but most of all ... his loneliness. Then, as if Kaiba's words had floated into comprehension at that very moment, he replied, "If we wish to over come his forces, it would be the best strategy to use teamwork." 

"Hmph! Teamwork?! Wouldn't it be the same if I had your god card in my deck and rescued my brother without you getting in the way, your power but in my possession?" With that said he slowly steped toward Yami. The smaller boy could here the crackling noises made by his boots on the pavement floor of the alley. 'Does he expect to intimidate me?' Yami thought, he had become a little agitated now due to Kaiba's cockiness.

The crimson-eyed boy stood his ground. 'Does he not know by now that I **_am_** the King of Games? If this were to be a mind game induced by the C.E.O. he would soon realize that I knew the rules long before he even made up the game. "Is that what you want, my power? This isn't just about the god cards, is it Kaiba?" 

(Seto Kaiba's point of view)

'Power, I have all the power only every sixteen-year-old could possibly want. I am the owner of Kaiba Corp; I practically own Duel Monsters! So why should I have the need for anything he should have? I don't _need_ anything, but I know what I do _want _and that is Slifer the Sky dragon and to have the opportunity to seize my title as the number one duelist! Which is only being delayed due to the fact that this fool refuses to duel me, which is against the Battle City rules no less! The coward...Kaiba stoped a foot's distance from the crimsoned eyed duelist before him. 

"I will overthrow your majesty as the King of Games to reclaim my title, which was by default, and is shamelessly worn by a coward. I will not remain as a Prince of Games, so to speak, but as a ruler who would not fear a challenge, nor need the support of a group of worshipping brainless dolts you call friends." Yami took a stab to the chest at what he had just called his beloved friends, yet the fact that Kaiba referred to him as a coward made him royally pissed. 

His head ached with the ever-growing mixture of anger and frustration, again. Kaiba's expression changed as he studied his rival, he did notice that Yami had been distracted far more now than previously, this worried him to say the most. He sighed, this guy is nothing if not a puzzle scattered it seemed, as much as he hated it Kaiba decided to pick up a piece.

"Ok what the hell is wrong with you?" He didn't know what compelled him to ask that question he didn't care about the well being of any rival of his. His answer had better be at least something that wasn't a _complete _waste of time and preferably something that relates to a plan that could help his little brother. Was time running out? 

( Yami's point of view)

A zillion thoughts, ideas, and questions were running through his mind at a zillion miles per hour, images of his friends fragments of old memories at Duelist Kingdom and Battle City. Jonouchi, Yugi, Honda, Bakura, Otogi, Anzu, Mai, Shizuka, and Kaiba. KAIBA, KAIBA!!! Why? Over and over memories flooding everywhere from every corner of his conscious and subconscious mind. Memories of Kaiba from just months ago during Duelist Kingdom. Then Yami found himself recalling the brunette's atire for some strange reason and the changes it had undergone. 'He had worn something different back then it was simple', Yami noted. 'A long sleeved navy trench coat very much alike to the colour of the male school uniform, and a dark green button up shirt and matching slacks. The outfit fitted him perfectly from top to bottom.' Yami opened his eyes and saw the most confusing look on Kaiba's features. Then he lowered his gaze and actually notice, noticed Kaiba's outfit, the new more extravagant white trench coat. White the colour that was reserved to associate with death. If it meant that, then Kaiba defiantly wore it, and wore well never the less. Most importantly he noticed all the buckles that were placed on his clothing. Eight buckles he counted, two on each of his arms and two on each of his legs. 'How fascinating!' Yami thought, 'what could have possessed Kaiba to change his sense of fashion since duelist kingdom?' Yami smirked, after all imitation was the most sincere form of flattery, and Kaiba was in his own way imitating Yami. 

"I SAID, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Kaiba wasn't too pleased at the fact that Yami had ignored his question the first time it was asked. 

The King of Games would never admit that he had been excessively thinking about Kaiba's new wardrobe just now, yet he did decide on a proper answer: one that was to be the unseen truth, that he too had trouble to even admit.

"I was just thinking that perhaps we don't hate each other as much as we claim we do. We have tolerated each other in the past numerous times, and helped one another even, in Duelist Kingdom and the virtual game world in which you were held captive." 

This was an unexpected answer , and what a strange answer it was. What was he getting at? Truth was Yami didn't know himself. This bothered the brunette to have been reminded of a time that he had left utterly weak, and there was nothing Kaiba hated more than depending on another person: espcially the crimson eyed boy in front of him. He had after all been captured and held hostiage in his own game world. 

(Seto Kaiba's point of view)

Kaiba was confused to say the least, he glanced at those crimson eyes for a second then tore his gaze away. He couldn't bare it, he couldn't understand Yami. This was driving him mad. 

"Do you agree or disagree with me?" Yami's voice shattered Kaiba's thoughts, intense and deep as it was, it was never the less calm. His voice seemed characteristic of a person with high authority, a Pharaoh perhaps much like that Ishizu woman had mentioned, before Battle City had begun. He knew Yami believed all that Egyptian nonsense, much like he believed in his cards, especially the Dark Magician. It was the same devotion and love that Kaiba had towards his Blues-Eyes White Dragon. The Dark Magician and Yami are to Kaiba's astonishment like two best friends that are similar in many ways down to the way they stood. The comparison was uncanny to the said magician and Yami, yet he didn't think that that was Yami's true monster, he needed something with more power a certain crimsoned eyed mage. 'The Magician of Black Chaos, that's Yami, it was still _his _favourite card but in a different form. Like the mage, Yami wore tight black leather from top to bottom and an assortment of jewelry and buckles, but most importantly they possessed the same piercing crimson eyes. Above all Yami was very attractive, and it's now that I realize this?', Kaiba admited to no one but himself.

'I shouldn't fear this, and I should never fear _him_**. **I steped closer this time closing off this distance between the two of us, as Yami leaned fully against the wall. Instead of the usual smug, look he gave the impression that he, like I didn't know what exactly there was between the two of us. Do I agree or disagree?' Kaiba reached out and placed his right hand on Yami's back and gently pulled his form toward his own, and away from that filthy wall. 'I wanted him, I wanted to only think about him and everything he could give me. I want to possess him, and forget if only for now, the torment of having my little brother taken away from me. Just give me what I want! I held his body against mine and with my left hand behind his neck I urged him to stand on his toes. He must want this also, as he digs his fingers into the fabric of my coat for support and leverage. Nothing was said, as he was the first to reach me and touch his lips to mine. A nice sweet kiss between lovers it would have seemed to any bystander (thankfully this was an alley and no one would see), but lovers we were not. We were two miserable creatures, seeking comfort by whichever means possible.' The brunette bit down on his lip, 'I wanted more than just this, my body ached for his.' Yami groaned as Kaiba's hot tongue charged in to meet his. The heat and passion of the kiss lasted several minutes, Kaiba was the first to pull away only to brush his lips against Yami's ear. Yami literally shivered due to Kaiba's rich voice, which was detailed with want. 

"Let's find a Hotel," he whispered.

Yami internally smiled unable to display anything other than lust and desire upon his features. So this would mean Kaiba agreed with him right?

In Kaiba's mind they were still hated rivals.

A.N ( whoa it's a good thing I came back to this chapter and actually read it, Jesus Christ I made alot of mistakes I can't believe in a part I just jumped into first person mode. I tied up a few loose ends also, and changed the title; honestly I just hated the other and just put that till I thought of something more fitting.)

Hmm well I guess that's ok for now as far as where the plot was heading and so on. God, I've spent hours just sitting here trying to write something that was at least a bit enjoyable to read since we're running dry on Yami/Seto fanfiction. I mean really its very hard since once you come across a Yami/Yugi fic the automatic other pairings of the fic are Jonouchi/Seto (I really hate that pairing since Yami and Seto just belong together, I'm so annoying when it comes to them, sorry!) it's too obvious that "Joey" likes Mai, heh oh well people like what they like. And when the Yami's and Hikari's are together that leaves only Jonouchi for Seto to turn to *sigh* well as far as the fanfiction world is concerned. Anyways I'm not sure if I'm going to have Yugi actually play a part in this fic since it's supposed to be based on Yami and Kaiba and their conflicts and thoughts of one another during these stressful times of Battle City. As I mentioned before (in the story) Yami and Yugi still share the same body, but I guessed Yugi is blocked off, that must get really REALLY annoying to have someone always there reading one's most personal thoughts and talking in one's head that's a lot of crap!

Respond if you like or don't like it doesn't matter I don't think you can hurt my feelings.

b.tw there's more to come.

meep!


	2. Option one or two?

Disclaimer, hehe sorry I kinda forgot to put it in my last writing. I don't own Yugioh or any bishonen on it, just let me use and abuse them! Thank you. Oh well like I said in the last chapter there was more to come, and this is the proof, I'm a man, guy, teen, boy, baby, fetus (jk) of my word ^_^. If you find mistakes, sorry dearies ~_~ I'll strive for perfection. Another note I do know that Kaiba is a High Priest (it's my pen name after all) yet right now in present time since Yami is labeled as the King of Games, naturally that would make Kaiba the prince am I right? 

-"Speech" 'thoughts'

Chapter 2- Option one or two?

It was a cold night in the city of Domino. It wasn't the winter season yet, the wind had picked up. The city was alive as always. There was constant activity on the streets due to Battle City; this city could now easily be mistaken for 'the city that never sleeps'. However, this was Japan. Duels were always in action and the losers left to pick up the pieces of their shattered dreams. Then the slightly better duelist would be left to later get crushed in an embarrassing defeat. This was a cycle that had gone on since way back when Duel Monsters had first been created and would do so until the King and Prince finally resolve their eternal quarrel. The chances for this were slim to none, since each was obsessed on over powering the other.

The morning mist set over the city; night had just finished minutes ago. Still the sun had not yet begun to creep up over the horizon. Kaiba was the first to wake as he would have usually done since this was the time his body was programmed to awaken every morning to work/run Battle City. 

In a rather large hotel room the occupants were none other than the two legends of Duel Monsters themselves. Their Duel Disks had been thrown carelessly on the carpeted floor of the hotel room. Duel Disks weren't the only items that had been forgotten and scattered absolutely everywhere, for example Kaiba and Yami's clothing. 

Kaiba stared absentmindedly at the ceiling of the hotel room. The ceiling wasn't exactly in the best of shape either since there were several cracks; even so Kaiba felt the ceiling was put together better than he was at this moment. He was torn; he did the worst thing imaginable last night. Seto Kaiba slept with the enemy. 

'I can't believe..I ...But he didn't even attempt to stop this insanity. He wanted this to happen, this was something he could hold against me for the rest of my life. There's nothing I can do to take back what happened ..', Kaiba thought as he looked down at Yami's sleeping form curled up beside him. 'To him this was surely just another card he had to choose whenever he deemed fit to use against me, consequently I had been the idiot who initiated this!' Enraged Kaiba roughly pushed Yami away from him. 

This startled Yami, "huh!?", was all Yami was able to manage out after so rudely awakened from his peaceful slumber, because of last night he needed this morning to recover his stamina; not to mention his backside ached of pain that reminded him of a direct attack during a duel. 

Yami being who he was, a master at ignoring his own physical state to figure out the pain of others was inclined to find out what exactly troubled the brunette. Yami groaned vocally as he forced his body to a sitting position on the bed while grabbing just enough of the sheets to cover himself. The funny thing was Kaiba had already memorized his body that night and Yami knew this, still he had some dignity left. 

"Kaiba what's the matter?" Yami quickly searched his eyes for something other than tainted anger, which scared him since there was evidence of nothing else, save that emotion.

Kaiba was furious; 'how could he possibly ask me that impudent question?' " Are you blind!? Can you not see before you how completely out of our minds we must have been last night to end up in bed together!?"

(Yami's point of view)

'Kaiba was right, my mind had been a jumble and uneasy.' Yami knew in the back of his mind that he wasn't entirely out of his current mental state to not realize what was happening before his eyes when Kaiba held him close in the alley. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Kaiba had come on to him. The night had been a mistake; they just found closure and a sense of security in one another. They were weak and vulnerable right? 

" It's ok Kaiba I'm sure we can figure some sort of solu-" he was cut off with Kaiba's sudden outburst. 

"Solution?! I'd be dammed if you did find a way to turn back the hands of time. OH! Perchance you don't find a way, I'm sure that puzzle you cherish so much can right all the wrongs." 

Yami knew he had just been mocked since it was clear, time and time again that Kaiba did not believe anything of the sorts, may it be his millennium puzzle, or the fact that Marik could control minds. 

" Listen Kaiba, it's known that there is no way to change the past it will always be there whether we like it or not. We currently have two choices at hand; one, that we never speak of this again ever and carry on with our lives; or two, we talk about this and resolve something that would benefit us both." 

(Seto Kaiba's point of view) 

'My mind was screaming for option one, it's the easy way out and we would have to speak of this matter no more.' Kaiba squeezed his eyes shut, unable to keep total focus while Yami sat there looking all the more desirable by the second. Not that he didn't look desirable to Kaiba those countless times as they dueled. He would always be entirely focused on his opponent, Yami. Truth was he had other things on his mind besides Duel Monsters. Three things he counted mentally, Mokuba, Yami, and Kaiba Corp., whose purpose was to enhance the game with high tech products. It was basically still Duel Monster related. 

So that really just left Kaiba with two people on his mind Mokuba and Yami. One which he cared for most in the world and one which he hated more than anything, But he wanted Yami, and what a paradox it was.

"Yami, remember yesterday when you asked me if I agreed or disagreed as to the assumption you made that we don't hate each other as we have believed so?" After he had made the statement Kaiba shot open those clear blue eyes, as to reassure Yami that his mind was devoid of any other thoughts. Yami had just assumed that his question had been answered based upon Kaiba's actions the night before. Then again Kaiba had resented it all. Yami began to speak, " Yes, Kaiba?" 

"I disagree". Plain and simple was Kaiba's answer, even so, accepting it for an answer didn't abide with The King of Games very well. 

(Yami's point of view)

Yami wanted to feel used but he knew that he had also _used_Kaiba as well. There really was no one to blame for all of this and Kaiba had made his point painfully obvious to Yami that it was not meant to be, and that was for the best right? No, Yami had taken an emotional beating, he felt rejected, he in fact wanted to help Kaiba get through this time, and Kaiba would support him as well. It would have all been something that could be compared to a relationship, although there would be no love for the foundation. They would exploit one another till the time came that they would be at long last with friends and loved ones. 'Why not do that? Why carry on alone?' Yami thought.

Yami felt ill once he saw Kaiba gathering his clothing and dressing in them as quickly as he could. 'That means he's leaving me here, to bare this alone. How could he possibly expect me to forget the events of the night before, it was perfect.....'

He wanted to stop Kaiba; to do anything to keep him there with him even hand him Slifer the Sky Dragon or his right arm. Anything! All for the hope that things could be as Yami had envisioned in his head. Yami was alone in the darkness, the shadows, and Kaiba all but stood there and did nothing! 

Yami let out a low growl, then sneered in the direction of his hated rival. He needed right now, not to be in the same room as the brunette. The white walls were closing in on him. The colours of the fabrics and furniture became a swirling rainbow (heh). Yami dove for the black mess that represented his leather clothing and the golden puzzle then staggered directly into the bathroom. Once inside Yami slammed the door causing a framed painting to collide with the tiled floor of the bathroom; it's fragments an endless array of glass for Yami to cause self damage if he wanted to, this idea was appealing yet it really had no meaning.

(Seto Kaiba's point of view) 

Kaiba's attention was snapped back into focus once the hotheaded teenager ( 3000 year old) had gone and made such a racket in the bathroom. 

" Stupid, Yami", Kaiba almost smiled. Now fully dressed the said C.E.O. stood at the glass doorway that led to the balcony, he eyed the city with annoyance and pure fury. This city had taken away Mokuba and somewhere among the bends and turns of a dark, unknown, corner he was confined with a maniac. 'My little brother, I know you will be brave and wait for me.' Carefully he slipped on his black boots, stylish enough to be worn by Kaiba but comfortable enough to search the city, street by street and alley by alley if he had to.

" And now to find Mokuba."

(Yami's point of view)

Drip, drop, drip, drop, was the noise the shower head made ever since it had been turned off, to Yami the calmer of falling water only brought to his attention that he had been hiding from the C.E.O., even if the brunette was long gone. The crimson eyed boy's shower had long been over. The constant sound was dangerously close to driving Yami insane, even so he couldn't bring himself to leave the security of the bathroom. It had been nearly four hours, the first two; the spirit had spent actually bathing among many things, namely sulking in self-pity, disposing of the scattered glass, not to mention loathing the brunette in the process. Now, another two hours had passed and still nothing was done about his situation until Yami stood as he held the knob of the door, he was terribly weary of his imprisonment in the bathroom. This was when Yami decided to finally muster up enough courage to tighten his grip around the knob of the door, and actually turning it. He took a deep breath only to gasp at the sight before him; it was enough for him to physically choke, which he actually did. 

"Well it's about time you came out of there; I had begun to think that you fell asleep and drowned." Kaiba turned around to acknowledge Yami who stood in the center of the room now. Kaiba eyed him suspiciously; it didn't take a genius to realize Yami didn't expect him to still be there, if he had any doubts, Yami's reaction just now proved his theory true. Yami felt a bit uncomfortable he didn't expect to have to deal with the brunette again, it was painful enough to see him there typing away on his laptop as if nothing had ever changed between the two of them. In contrast to Yami, Kaiba seemed perfectly relaxed on the sofa, legs crossed casually as he lazily typed on that laptop which Yami noted he didn't have before. Which meant the brunette had only left earlier to find the item.

As if to assure Yami, Kaiba decided to explain. " I left about five minutes after you stormed into the bathroom, I had originally intended on finding Mokuba without your help today. Then it struck me that I still had the technology of Kaiba Corp at my control, which has proved very useful for the search. As I retrieved my laptop and came back here I realized something I had over looked before. In the database it came to my attention that there are two duelists under the same identification number and name, Marik's plan has one flaw, his men are not very intelligent." 

Finally, good news had been delivered to Yami out of the depths of despair, he really didn't think anything good could have come of this day. Kaiba proved him otherwise, Yami was grateful for the devotion he had towards finding his little brother. 

" Then you plan to follow them by using the tracking device on their duel disks?" Yami's eyes flashed with new hope and determination renewed. " There's not a moment to lose Kaiba!" 

Kaiba placed the laptop carefully of the coffee table; he shifted in his seat a bit as he turned to face Yami. ' Bad news...' Yami stood frozen ready for Kaiba to break some sort of news that wouldn't be too pleasing, reading from the C.E.O.'s body language. 

"Currently the dim-witted duelists have their Duel Disks turned off so I no longer have a reading as to where their location is, I had just done some research on the history of their Duel Disks and as it turns out they have yet to be activated." 

" Then what does that all mean?!" Yami felt nervous, he paced back and forth slowly on the carpeted floor of the room. 

Kaiba sighed for a second then focused his attention to his impatient rival, " This means one of two things, either these are the bottom of the line henchmen who have not dueled yet on account of their master's orders." Kaiba turned his head in the direction of the balcony with worried eyes as he continued. " Or, Marik is smarted than we give him credit for and simply created those false entrees to redirect our attention from him and confuse us, buying him more time." 

Yami stopped, and thought, ' Kaiba had gotten us this far it was time I did my part to help Jonouchi, Anzu, and Mokuba.' Yami needed Jonouchi, they were best friends after all and he still wanted to give the blonde back his Red Eyed Black Dragon no matter what. Yami needed to get Anzu back for Yugi's sake, they were childhood friends as Yugi had mentioned to him before in conversations they had those nights when all was carefree. Yami knew that Yugi cared deeply for Anzu, it would break Yugi's heart if he only knew that she was now in the hands of Marik. Yami had to keep this a secret from Yugi, no matter what became of the situation. Yami wanted to protect Yugi from all this, so he did the only thing he knew to be the ideal way to prevent Yugi from getting hurt, whether it be physical or emotional. Yami had put Yugi's mind into a sleeping state, but what a price he had to pay, since now the pressure was overwhelming, there were to many things that had to be dealt with at once. He alone carried the burden, not he and Yugi. Yami wanted it to be this way; this was the least he could do for him, after all Yugi had always been so good to him. Who else would open his heart to allow Yami a place to live again within?

As Yami's arms brushed against the leather of his pants it came to his attention that something was missing. He noticed then that he had forgotten the navy metal-buckled belt he wore around his hips on, that belt held his Duel Monsters deck, but most importantly the treacherous power of the Egyptian God card. Yami scanned the area around the bed, he figured it would still be on the floor, yet it hadn't been anywhere in plain view. He decided to check under the bed this time, it amused Kaiba to see Yami walking about on all fours in search for his lost belt. Yami grunted once he lay flat on his stomach and crawled under the bed, he was annoyed at the fact that finding his belt would turn out to be such a task. 

"Kaiba!" Yami hissed from under the bed, then crawled out from underneath. It took some effort to stand; he glared at the brunette as he dusted himself off. 'What was he up to? He knows he couldn't take the God Card without defeating me in a duel first!' 

" Alright Kaiba, I'm not in the mood for these games, return Slifer and my deck immediately!" 

Kaiba shot up an eyebrow at the 'King of Games' then pointed to the chair in front of him. Yami's eyes followed the direction of his finger, and there in plain sight lay the Duel Disks, and Yami's precious belt; well not so much the belt itself mostly what contents it kept within. 

" Before you accuse me of any wrong doing you should know the facts first. I found them earlier and made it easier for you by gathering your belongings in one place. You only had but to ask, I would never stoop so low that I had to steal or hide your cards. It had all been in vain since you took it upon yourself to not trust me." After what Kaiba said it had made Yami feel bad for assuming the worst of him, it was force of habit. 

Yami moved to the chair and picked up the said belt then fastened it silently around his hips. He cautiously picked up the disks and placed them on the coffee table, he sighed as he sat face to face with the C.E.O.

'This isn't going to be easy, in fact nothing comes easy when involving Kaiba, that's what draws me to him I guess. I never turn down a challenge. No, that's a lie I've turned down the challenge he's presented to me ever since I acquired the Egyptian God card. How could I take on a duel when knowing full well that my friends had been in danger and I had not a moment to lose?' Yami mentally slapped himself; he spent most of today confined in a bathroom out of his own free will for crying out loud. If time was not the issue then why was it he couldn't bring himself to duel Kaiba when he had the opportunity? What if they had dueled, what if Yami had lost the card to him as a result? Kaiba would no longer need to seek him out anymore, this was what frightened Yami the most, as selfish as it was he enjoyed Kaiba's constant challenges, for it meant that he could time and time again feel the power that radiated from the blue eyed rival. He could gawk at how handsome the brunette looked no matter how angry he seemed at Yami during the heat of a duel. That was what Yami feared the most, the loss of Kaiba; he gave him purpose. They needed one another for inspiration and the fire that was their rivalry, it kept them going.

" I'm sorry, Kaiba" Yami said in a low, soft voice just audible enough for Kaiba to hear. 

(

Seto Kaiba's point of view)

Kaiba's head sprung up from his tapping on the keys of the computer to look at Yami, the boy looked pitiful. Kaiba wanted to brush his fingers through that thick tri-coloured hair and whisper comforting words. He immediately cast that thought out of existence, he told himself the only things he needed from Yami were good duels and great sex. Not love, Kaiba wanted nothing to do with that bothersome emotion. 'Wasn't that what Jonouchi was for? The way he and Yami acted toward each other, they probably shared more than just Duel Monster strategies. Especially since Yami had brought him up at least a hundred times.'

'Jonouchi has become such a good duelist. Jonouchi is so noble, he entered Duelist Kingdom only for the sake of his little sister, and the money was for her operation. Jonouchi said he would help me in defeating Marik. Jonouchi this and Jonouchi that.' Kaiba grinded his teeth as he reflected on a few things Yami had mentioned about the 'mutt', as Kaiba would put it. 

" Stop wasting your time apologizing to me, when you would rather be thinking of means in which to retrieve that mutt of yours." With that said Kaiba continued with his groundwork on the computer.

" Oh, you mean Jonouchi. He's not the only one I'm worried about Kaiba, there are also Anzu and Mokuba and Yugi." 

Kaiba kept his eyed locked on the screen " And what of Yugi, where is he?"

" I put his mind into a peaceful, dream state, I want to keep everything that's happened unknown by him, and he doesn't deserve any of this." Yami made a grim smile.

'You don't deserve this either, Yami', Kaiba thought. "Hmm", was what Yami actually _heard_ from Kaiba.

"Is Kaiba Land still running now during Battle City?" Yami ask from nowhere it seemed.

"Yes, but what does that have to do at all with-" Kaiba was cut off. " Just listen to me I have an idea, I propose we set up a false duel between the two of us tomorrow in Kaiba Land." 

Kaiba knew then what Yami had planned the finished his explanation for him " In doing this we would lure the two idiotic henchmen, on account that the others would be too busy dealing with actual duels themselves." 

Yami leaned forward on the chair and spoke again, " precisely Kaiba! Then we capture them and force them to tell us the location of the others."

Kaiba stood and looked down at his rival, Yami seemed alive once again although not so much as he would have prior to these events. Kaiba felt a little bit like himself again as well, then it struck him that here they were helping one another, _again. '_Is this what Yami meant? Is this what it meant to find security in one another? Did this mean that hate was no longer the glue that held us together?'

" I vote for option two, except without the _talking._" Said the tall brunette who casually loomed over the leather-clad spirit of the puzzle.

It took Yami but a seconds to realize that Kaiba brought back to life a conversation that had long passed. Yami blushed he knew where this would be leading to; he had no complaints. 

There still was no love behind their actions.

A.N (note this has just been edited, wow there were so many typos. Thank you Vivian for calling this to my attention, and if there are any others here that I may have missed feel free to tell me, please. Or if some sentences are too confusing or don't make any sense.)

Finally done, that took me a while I hope my updates don't take too long, but I usually work on the next chapters right away. Was that at all confusing? By choosing option two Kaiba was referring to what Yami had mentioned earlier in this chapter (" Listen Kaiba, it's known that there is no way to change the past it will always be there whether we like it or not. We currently have two choices at hand; one that we never speak of this again ever and carry on with our lives; or two, we talk about this and resolve something that would benefit us both.") That's the part just in case, k ^_^. In this chapter I kinda mentioned a little hinting to Yami/Jonouchi, don't worry it's nothing serious. I try my hardest to stay in character, I hope you guys don't mind that I changed a few things at this point in Battle City to fit the plot of my fic. Please tell me what you think.

meep! 


	3. Green Sleeves

I was so happy when I found out I have people who actually like my writing so far, your reviews mean the world to me and to my surprise not a single bad one so far. Thank you Flower Petals for your lovely thoughts/comments, as for Yami and Kaiba they do indeed have feelings for one another, you won't be disappointed. Well right now I'm on winter break and it's an entire month long! So I have ample time to write for you guys. In the past I was never really fond of writing but now it seems that's the only thing I want to do these days, it's weird since I kinda have artist's block now ~_~. Never the less I uncovered the writer in me. What I should also do is change the summary for this fanfic since it looks like a five year old wrote it, I want it to be good yet I don't want to give away the entire plot in just the summary *sigh* Once again I don't own Yugioh or any of its bishonen.

"Speech" 'Thoughts'

Chapter 3- Green Sleeves

" Ok I've handled all the technical work. Our duel will be broadcasted on the outside of Kaiba Land; it will be displayed on a TV screen larger than most houses in Domino. There's no way our duel will go unseen or unknown by anybody wandering these parts." Kaiba announced to Yami as he entered the dueling stadium, which was where the phony duel between the Legends themselves was to be played. 

Yami had been scanning the perimeter; it was his call to leave the entrances to the Dueling Arena open for the smallest hope that two henchmen would fall for the bait. Yami then turned to acknowledge the brunette as he stormed into the arena. The place had been empty, which was of course all in the plan. Kaiba Land had been announced closed for the day. ' This plan had better work, this may be which the only means we have to lead us to the location of those held captive. Kaiba and I had designed a plan with absolutely no flaws in the making, which only left the two henchmen to do their part. They were in fact the key to this entire operation without them there would be no plan only two hopelessly lost souls engaging in an even more hopeless duel.' Melancholy, were Yami's thoughts yet he savored and embraced that tiny spark of hope he had left. Determination was his fuel; Kaiba's fire was also ignited by this. Without determination they would be blind and lost and fall victim to depression, which would consume them and eat them alive leaving nothing but as an empty shell. 

He and Kaiba had lost the pride that they held so dear, never in their lives would they have thought they'd turn their expert skills of tactics into the sham that was this duel. It was almost sickening the very thought, yet Yami shook it off. ' This is for those I care for most in this world, never for Marik', he thought as he approached Kaiba. As he stepped toward the direction of the C.E.O. it came to him that there was only on thing he needed to complete this plan and that was the bait; Slifer the Sky Dragon. He carefully opened the small pouch that was located on his belt and pulled out the God card; he glanced down at the second card that he kept treasured. It was the Red Eyes Black Dragon, he felt a wave of sorrow and guilt wash over him. ' Jonouchi...' Yami quickly closed the pouch once again as an attempt to forget when he held the God card tightly in his grasp. 

Footsteps were heard throughout the arena, the loud clanging noise bringing Yami's mind back to the present task at hand. The sound echoed since the building had been vacant, it bounced off the walls, seats, and equipment and was redirected excruciatingly in Yami's ringing ears. Then suddenly it stopped, a graceful hand had found its way on Yami's shirt, and he welcomed the touch. 

Kaiba then spoke, " This is a communication device, and top of the line in fact it can pick up even the slightest whispers." Yami blinked and raised his head to face Kaiba as he spoke; the brunette opened the burgundy lining of his white coat to reveal his communication device to the smaller male. " With this we can keep in contact during the duel, in case something suspicious happens." 

' Of course, he just wanted to attach the receiver' Yami then remembered the card he held in his hand, and he needed to inform Kaiba that Slifer wasn't the only card they required for the trap. " I need you to give me Obelisk the Tormentor." 

(Seto Kaiba's point of view) 

Kaiba insolently crossed his arms over his chest, his voice tinged with dark humor, " You expect me to give you my Egyptian God card that easily by you simply asking me? Have you lost your edge in battle or are you finally out of your mind?" 

" No, Kaiba! I'm not asking you to give me the card to keep; the God cards will serve as tempting bait. You said it yourself last night that we needed something that would draw them out no matter what, what better than the God cards themselves?"

Kaiba thought long and hard about what Yami had just said he hated to admit that his rival had a point. Reluctantly he pulled out his deck and fiddled through the cards till he came across Obelisk. With his middle and index fingers he held out the prized card. ' I know Yami better now, I know that I can trust him enough to not take my card and make a run for it. He..' Kaiba's thoughts made a sudden 180 as his eyes wondered Yami's form. '..He's so beautiful; does he realize the affect he has over me? True I agreed to his terms, as much as I tried I couldn't refuse him.' Kaiba grunted then all but shoved the said card in Yami's face, as he swiftly strode past him. 

Yami beamed in the direction that Kaiba headed, if only he'd turned around that very moment he would have seen the pleasant smile that graced Yami's face. 

" Thank you Kaiba, I'll place the two cards on the side/center of the Dueling arena. As the duel is filmed the God cards would be in clear view to our audience."

Kaiba had already made his way to the top of the dueling platform as Yami set the cards.

"Assume your position at the other end of the dueling platform, we don't exactly have another second to lose. I had preprogrammed the cameras to film the duel at exactly noon; it's currently 11:58.

Word got around rapidly in Domino that the two masters or rather legends of Duel Monsters were now engaged in a duel that would determine who would be the rightful owner of the title as _the King of Games._ This was a duel worth watching for most; well those of which whom weren't in a duel themselves as of the moment. Dozens of people stopped to watch the event unbeknownst to the general public that this was only an elaborate scheme forged out of sheer desperation.

Monsters upon Monsters were summoned, followed by their destruction shortly after. Strategies where played and wits challenged, the duel had been purposely drawn out as long as possible. There was only one motivation for the duel this one time and that had been to drag out the plan long enough to lure the enemy. The hours flew by like minutes and still not a sign of a single intruder, henchman, nor mind slave. Yami's voice grew horse from the yelling of attacks directed to the other side of the field, the '_pharaoh' _did tend to voice his strategies rather loudly so it was no wonder after 5 hours of continuous cries he began to lose his voice.

Kaiba noticed this, yet, he him usually was the calm and collective type and spoke out during the match only when absolutely necessary. 

" I don't think I can carry on with this duel any longer" Yami voiced barely above a whisper into the commutation device placed on his shirt previous to the duel.

"You brought this upon yourself, you yell too much." Kaiba responded then cleared his throat " Keep talking to a minimum."

" No, that's not what I meant. I can't handle this, I can't ...I just can't continue this duel!" The weight on his shoulders finally crumbled down, and the walls had broken. The crimsoned-eyed boy lost his will and all hope that drove him this far in the first place. He fell to his knees, the reaction had been the same feeling he faced when he had dueled Strings; Marik's mind slave that challenged him with Slifer. Yami felt he had already lost, he almost gave up until his rival, Seto Kaiba arrived. Kaiba's words moved him and gave him the power he needed to stand again then pushed him into defeating Strings. When Yami doubted himself, Kaiba still believed in his spirit as a fighter the very spirit that defeated Kaiba in the past. The distressed boy held his head in one hand as the other still clutched the cards; his golden bangs shielded his eyes as his head hung low. 

The simulations of monsters turned off, Kaiba was at loss in what to do next. Running a company came natural to him yet when it came to humans and their emotions, and how to handle these delicate matters were difficult if not impossible for him to understand. The brunette collected the two God cards then climbed down the platform as he walked along side the dueling field he noticed a jumble of cords that seemed out of place. It appeared almost as if someone had tampered with them. 'That's odd.' Kaiba pushed that thought aside, that was ridiculous he was the one that dealt with the high tech equipment and such, and everything leading to the broadcast was nothing less than perfection. 

Kaiba heard every sound emitted from Yami, from his shallow breathing to his incoherent murmurs. ' He forgot that I could hear everything loud and clear.' Kaiba mused as he reached the top of Yami's dueling platform were the other duelist sat; he flinched when he felt the brunette's presence behind him.

"Why did you stop in the middle of the duel?" 

(Yami's point of view)

"Isn't it obvious? I don't have the willpower to continue this torment Kaiba." 

" Then this is what you do, give up? You're no longer the person that I've come to look upon as a formidable opponent with inner strength and confidence. From what I've seen and witnessed these past couple of days prove everything that I thought of you to be nothing but a facade."

Yami's eyes flew open then; he was enraged that Kaiba would think of him as a fake or a phony. ' How dare he even judge me at times like these, he assumes that people stay exactly the same even in a time of crisis. He doesn't understand anything about people, he's absolutely blind to the emotions of other people.'

Yami knew he would take a chance by speaking since his voice was unstable and his head was reeling with anger, yet he needed to lash out at Kaiba. There was too much pent up anger. 

" And," he coughed to clear his hoarse and shaky voice " And from what I've seen these past couple of days proves correct in every aspect that you are a coldhearted bastard that lacks all emotions! You don't have a single humane bone in your body; your heart is black and carved from a block of ice! You're a horrible person full of hate and bitterness! You know nothing of the person that I am, you know not of what I have been through, You know nothing!" 

(Seto Kaiba's point of view)

Kaiba knew that would work out perfectly, he'd just played a mind game of his own with Yami. Kaiba redirected Yami's despair and loss of hope and turned him into the fighter he knew Yami still had in him with only one simple insult. Kaiba knelt down next to his rival; one thing had bothered him from what Yami had moments ago spat out. It was very true that Kaiba didn't know what exactly Yami had been through prior to becoming a part of Kaiba's life. What Kaiba knew he didn't believe and that which was Yami had come from the golden puzzle which hung around his neck on a silver chain. Heavy it seemed, yet Kaiba knew all too well that Yami's body wasn't weak or frail as it seemed. Maybe he had thought that since he was short in stature, all the same Yami proved him otherwise that first night they spent together. Kaiba felt every muscle wrapped in smooth skin against his own, it made Kaiba hot just recalling Yami's muscular body. 

There was so much of Yami he wanted to explore still, and Yami had given himself to him in the most personal way imaginable when he'd given his body to Kaiba. The brunette had but to ask, to learn what was in his mind, may it be his thoughts, experiences, or his past.

" If I don't know anything, then tell me all, enlighten me. Give me some idea of what I should know. You're not being reasonable."

(Yami's point of view)

Yami stopped to think. 'Did Kaiba actually sound concerned? No he couldn't, that's not like him, he..but I want to tell him, I need him. Why must this all happen? My life is such darkness, and once I was released from that darkness, I had friends. They gave me my strength, yet now......'

Yami sighed bitterly he was too weak to fight Kaiba, " I'm darkness, I've lived in it so long that I became it. I fear it, yet that is what I am." That was the easiest way possible to explain it. 

There was a silence now, all that was heard was the labored breathing released from the crimsoned-eyed duelist. The said boy was a nervous wreck, not to mention pale from lack of proper nutrition, his eyes distant and mind scattered. 

"Seto, help me." Yami's body went limp, his mind followed as he lost consciousness.

Alarmed crystal blue eyes blazed at the vision before them as the boy's body came dangerously close to crashing down on the solid ground. Kaiba caught Yami before his head painfully met the floor; Kaiba shifted then cautiously drew Yami's legs over his arms as he held the boy in his arms. Kaiba firmly held his balance with that one knee on the ground, since he'd been still kneeling. Yami's head rested itself on Kaiba's chest; he upheld a steady breathing pace now, which relieved Kaiba greatly. The brunette traced his fingers lightly over the frame of Yami's face with one hand as the other supported Yami's weight.

He smiled at the breathtaking sight that was his rival.

"Seto?" Kaiba questioned the fallen 'pharaoh' he held in his arms.

The smell of vanilla filled the air in a dimly lit room, the room was simple in decor: two cherry wood nightstands, various paintings hung on the beige coloured walls, an antique lap, and a bed. The bed itself put to shame the other objects that were displayed in the area of the room; there was no doubt about it that this room was purely meant for sleep. It was adorned with black silk drapery that hung loosely off the canopy, the framing of the bed itself seemed to be chiseled out of black marble. Placed above the mattress were many unique types of materials all delicate and soft to the touch. There were silk sheets, an Egyptian cotton comforter, and dozens of tiny velvet pillows scattered over the king sized bed. Black, was the colour scheme; there was not a single trace of anything save that colour. 

Something stirred between the thick sheets, as crimson orbs opened and adjusted to the candle lit room. Yami licked his dry lips as he tilted his head to the side resting his check against the softness of the silk pillowcase. He was thirsty and to his astonishment to the side of him someone had so kindly prepared him a drink and sandwich over silver china. Yami regretfully tore himself away from the comfort of the heavenly bed to reach for the contents inside the cup; he noticed a small glass figurine that was also on the nightstand. It was a magnificent replica of the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

There was no suspicion as to where he was now. 'This must be Kaiba's bedroom', Yami thought fondly as he visually scanned the area. His spirits darkened once he realized there was not a trace of the cerulean-eyed brunette, thoughts of the brunette produced morbid ones as he remembered why he had been with Kaiba in the first place.

'My friends are still missing, and Mokuba, and what became of the duel?' 

(Seto Kaiba's point of view)

It had been hours since Kaiba reached his study and played the recording from the duel, it was five minutes long and after it had been done and played he rewound it again and again. This process continued till Kaiba's eyes burned from staring so hard at the television screen. What'd been recorded was not the duel; someone had tampered with the electronics just as he imagined when he first came across the suspicious wires in the dueling arena.

There were two cloaked figures cast in shadows on the recording their voices seemed oddly familiar to the C.E.O.

" You think you're so smart the two of you, but master Marik is smarter!" 

After hearing that first sentence Kaiba always thought the same about the speaking shadoweach time he heard it. ' This guy sounds like his education was limited to only preschool.' Yet Kaiba sustained absolute focus on all information given in the video. The second shadow spoke then, he mentioned something about how _master Marik_ knew everything, and how he knew how much Yami and he fought and he knew the origin and history of their rivalry. Kaiba thought nothing of this, he simply assumed that Marik had found out about that duel with 'Yugi' for the first time, and how he'd been defeated for the first time. That was no mystery since everyone in Japan and the rest of the world knew.

" We will meet you both at the top of Domino's tallest building at 4:00pm sharp, for a duel, and in the event you two don't decide to come, your friends and family will suffer."

" Oh and bring the Egyptian God cards, or else!" Then static, Kaiba finally switched off the television. 'At least we have some direction, and a connection. This day proved to be useful after all.' Kaiba clasped his hands behind his head then leaned against the cushion of the leather chair as he stared at the black screen before him. He thought of today's events, the preparations of the duel, the duel itself, the conclusion of the duel, then thoughts of the other duelist; Yami. 

__

" Seto, help me." 

He recalled Yami's very words.

' Why did he call me Seto and not Kaiba? What exactly did he mean by that?' Kaiba glimpsed at the digital clock then stood, it was now well past midnight. ' Yami should be up by now, I should inform him about our duel tomorrow with the two mystery duelist.' It wasn't that they were really that much of a mystery, to Kaiba it had been the idiots that registered under the same name, tomorrow wouldn't even be a challenge.

Leaving the room Kaiba made the long journey to his bedroom, what had possessed him to put Yami in _his_ bedroom aside from another guestroom in the mansion was beyond his understanding. When Yami had collapsed earlier that day he left Slifer in Kaiba's care, not to mention the brunette had all he needed to aid him into finding his little brother. He could have left the game king there if he wanted. Instead he welcomed him to his home, to his own bed no less, and supplied him with food and drink. He had helped Yami just like he had asked. What else could he possibly ask from Kaiba? 

Once he reached his room, on the other side of the door Kaiba could hear the faint melody of Green Sleeves. It belonged to an old music box he received when he was thirteen; a Christmas present from Mokuba. He remembered that Mokuba had said he wished one day Kaiba would be as happy and in love as the porcelain couple that twirled in sync to the music and popped up from within the box. Yami was relieved to see the familiar face of his rival as he slowly walked in almost unsure of himself.

There was tension in the air mixed with the scent emitted from the vanilla candles; one was comforting while the other unnerving. Then again tension wasn't something that was physically there, yet it had affected the two duelists all the same. Kaiba noticed the meal he'd left for Yami was gone, this pleased Kaiba to know that Yami was feeling better and his colouring looked healthy again in fact. 

" It's a good thing you decided to eat; you're going to need your strength for a duel we have tomorrow against two of Marik's henchmen. They left us a tape, it seems our little duel wasn't a complete waste of time and the plan worked. We now have a chance."

Yami smiled weakly after Kaiba had finished speaking he was actually paying more attention to the box that produced music with the dancing man and woman he found in an open drawer. Kaiba was truly mind-boggling; he proved to be loyal, strong, and kind hearted behind that cold exterior and here he had a precious toy that seemed very out of character for Kaiba to even have in his possession. 

Kaiba sat himself on the dark bed and returned Slifer to its owner when he placed it in the case of Yami's belt that was sprawled on the nightstand.

For some reason or another Kaiba changed the subject." There's nothing like the smell of a burning scented candles it's quite sensual don't you think?" Kaiba's voice was relaxed, like the boy himself. He then took off his boots. 

" I prefer incense.", was Yami's reply. They both laughed; this was something the two of them had almost forgotten, what it was to feel joy and happiness even if it was only for this one second. 

" The music is so sad yet it's absolutely lovely, what is this?" Yami's crimson eyes shined even brighter than usual as he turned to Kaiba for an answer just when the pace of the music began to slow down preparing to stop all together.

Kaiba wound the key then took the box and set it on the now crowded nightstand, Kaiba didn't like messes and right now there were too many things that were out of place, he sighed and let it slide just this once. He was too tired to put the plate and cup back in the kitchen, which felt like it was miles away right now.

"That is a music box and the song is called Green Sleeves, it's a very old song actually it's about...well never mind it's late and we should rest now." 

The music gently played as Kaiba and Yami fell silent.

" I want a relationship with you." Those were Yami's words and were spoken loud and clear enough to make sure he didn't need to repeat himself to the blue eyed brunette that sat to the side of him. Shocked Kaiba reared his body to face Yami, to see if he had been serious. He was in fact serious to the point that it almost scared Kaiba. ' Why are you doing this to me? You liar!', Kaiba mentally screamed at Yami.

"It's hypocritical of me. Why would I make such a mockery of love, when I cherish every aspect of friendship? Shouldn't love be just as special?"

Kaiba was furious though his face betrayed how he felt inside. 'Why must he always complicate things damn it?! Does he expect for me to accept his terms and play by his rules? My emotions are not a game to played around with, he can not pretend to care about me or even love me, and for what reason to then discard me when his precious Jonouchi and other _friends_ were found? Even so I do not care for him, what we had was just sex, plain and simple no strings attached! You don't care about me, you never did Yami!' 

Yami waited eagerly for an answer. Kaiba arose from the bed then walked over to the door then opened it and just before he walked away into the shadows of the hall he glanced over his shoulder as he coldheartedly rejected Yami. 

"I don't want a relationship with you." He turned then and just before he shut the door on a devastated Yami he concluded, "I don't care about you at all!"

The door slammed shut. Tears formed and dropped on the silk sheets that had been twisted about his legs. Yami buried his face into a plush velvety pillow as he sobbed, he was alone the feeling ached his soul. He had'd been isolated for thousands of years inside the darkness that was the puzzle he despised it, and feared loneliness. While Yami couldn't bare it, Kaiba welcomed the thought of being alone; they were in fact complete opposites.

The dancing porcelain pair came to a halt as the music stopped.

A.N (edited version, though there might still be some typos since I'm stupid and choose to edit my chapters around 3 am)

Whoa I'm sorry that took so long for an update so many things have been going on during the production of this chapter jeez! First off I was fortunate ~_~ (yeah right) enough to catch the flu, which didn't hit me as bad as it had many others. Then there was the whole Christmas shopping mess, and the buying of presents and crowded dirty malls, heh. But I loved it all, except for the flu part that I did NOT love that. As for the story I think this chapter came out well they're both so moody ^.^. I can't believe I wrote about velvet, I really hate the way that material feels. I think it feels horrible, and it gives me the chills! But I wanted to make Kaiba's bed sound really comfy and I know velvet and silk are popular in that area. Then I was thinking about making it a waterbed but I thought wouldn't it scare the crap out of poor Yami? He wouldn't know what the hell was going on with a wobbly bed; he's 3,000 years old for crying out loud. By the way just to clear things up no one ever saw a duel broadcasted at Kaiba Land since the 'mystery henchmen whatevers' messed with it hence no show for the people, they felt ripped off .....so sad.

hmm and why do I keep bringing up Jonouchi the way I do? Well read and find out dammit. The next chapter should clear up something or maybe not, or maybe yes. I'm so annoying 

Green Sleeves is one of the most beautiful songs of all time ^_^ besides Kaiba does seem the type to prefer classical music as opposed to Yami who (according to his dress code) would like some Metallica, Korn, and possibly Radio Head.

If there was one band they could agree on it would be the Transyberian Orchestra, they're awesome they take classical songs and turn them into rock songs, etc.

meep!


	4. Master of Puppets

Warning I made alot of changes in Battle City's plot in this Chapter. Now, to answer/comment on my lovely reviewers ^_^. Doesn't it look like its gonna be really really long this chapter? Well a page of the ten that makes up this chapter is answering reviews and stuff, sorry it's not that long, and sorry for the wait.

__

mic1211

Hi, I like your fic but I was wondering something, you say Kaiba doesn't believe in all the things around the millenium items and acient egypt but he still indicates that he does think of Yami as a separate person and doesn't call him Yugi like in th series but how is that possible if he doesn't believe i all those things. Well update soon I'd like to see where it goes.

Hey! I'm glad you like my story and it's great you're wondering! Ok, well I just found out how hard it is to truly stay in character. Kaiba for example is especially hard since I want him to know that Yami and Yugi are entirely different people. I guess I could have him call Yami 'Yugi', yet I find that annoying since whenever I see the word Yugi, call me crazy but I picture Yugi. I want the readers to think of Yami, the pharaoh since I despise Yugi/Seto pairings. I think I hit on your question on Kaiba's beliefs regarding Yami and the puzzle in this chapter. 

__

Aureole

Don't fool yourself into thinking you know what's going on in this world. The first duty of power is to perpetuate itself, and we don't even know who the actual powerful people are. Truman started the whole American tradition of secrecy after WWII with Project Paperclip, in which the CIA put captured Nazi scientists to work on America's nuclear arsenal, the space program, and all this "otherworldly" technology they'd come across. (And you know what I mean.) Then they got Truman to create the super-secret Majestic 12 committee to oversee Project Paperclip, not to mention other weird stuff the government wanted hidden. They ran the whole thing, and they've been running it for years, but nobody knows who "they" are. But I'm pretty sure they're all Freemasons.

What? thanks for the info and review though ^_~

__

Lomelindi

WHAT?!?!? *slaps Kaiba insanely until Yami runs in and stops her* U DUMMY!! U DON'T DO THAT!! *sob* great chapter. sorry i reviewed a little too early before. my computer didn't show the third chapter until now. O_o anywa, very well written. luv the emotion. AND POOR YAMI!! *sob* u can't do that to him!! i mean, DAMN U KAIBA!! u wanna borrow the kaiba from my story? he's just as emotional but a whole heck nicer. lol just kiddin'. more more more! i'll be waiting!!  
and thanks about the manga thing. send it anytime u want! and about the name change, aw thanks! i didn't think my fic could inspire people that much!!  
and i have plenty of info on the show now, but feel free to send anything of particular interest (like the seto/yami relationship :-p). thanks a lot! see ya! (High Priest Seto is just da bomb name!!)

* Sigh* My idol reviews my crappy work...but it makes me soooooooooooo happy!!!! Yeah I know what you mean I do feel bad for Yami, Kaiba can be such a jerk ~_~ Don't worry yer pretty little head off 

Yami always gets his man one way or another. Actually Kaiba gets a little more personality in this chapter we will no longer mistake him for an ice cube! You said something about letting me borrow your Seto Kaiba ^_^ how long can I have him for? THANK YOU!

" Speech" 'Thoughts'

Chapter 4-Master of puppets 

A lone figure sat in the darkness, darkness which was akin to that of the underground, beneath the cold and clammy soil. It was all irony from the throne that he rested upon to the very location of the vicinity. Marik despised living under the sands of Egypt; it had been his family's sworn duty to protect the ancient tomb for the long awaited return of the pharaoh. After all these centuries one would think that the old family line would abandon all hope that harbored any such ideas of the Pharaoh in some way, shape, or form returning. Marik had betrayed his family's eternal task as a tomb keeper to this base located in an abandoned warehouse around the outskirts of Domino City. The golden throne had been surrounded by a series of torches that lead to the center of the building itself; the floor'd been tiled in old glazed clay, which cracked ever so lightly at the weight of stomping feet.

Another person dressed a dark purple cloak stepped rather hastily in the direction of the Egyptian blonde; he was a loyal friend to Marik as he too was a part of Marik's arsenal of _Rare Hunters. _The older boy stopped at foot's distance from the steps that led to his master, whom awaited his news. Marik pulled back the purple fabric that masked his features, as he gazed down, anxious lavender eyes ready to strike down at the boy before him if he had to wait any longer for the information he was promised.

" Well out with it Rashid! What news have you brought to me regarding the duel?!" The tanned blonde clutched at the arms of the throne, he was impatient it was a quality which only grew since his appointed duty. It was no surprise since his sole purpose of existence was to guard and wait patiently over the grave of the great pharaoh. 

Rashid quickly knelt before the boy in front of him to show his respect then spoke. "Forgive me master Marik. I have just received this information moments ago and I rushed here as fast as I could. Currently the two duelists Yami Yugi and Seto Kaiba are winning against the rare hunters known as Lumis and Umbra. I'm sorry to bring you such displeasing news my master."

Marik rested his chin in the palm of his hand as his fingers twirled the silky strands that formed the bangs of his bleach blonde hair. He'd grown tired of the lack in dueling skills his minions possessed, still he smiled that mischievous trademark grin.

"Rashid, you know nothing of the plans I have in store for that pharaoh..", his boyish voice seething with venom as he spoke. " In fact I want for the pharaoh to succeed now; it would make bringing him down later that much sweeter. Let them be distracted by those two imbeciles who call themselves duelists, it buys me the time I need for the preparation of his ultimate destruction. Now leave me."

Rashid knew not to ask Marik anything else on the matter and humbly took his leave as he turned his heal and vanished into the shadows. ' That miserable pharaoh will pay for casting my family in the shadows forbidding daylight to ever touch the skin's of our children, or to never encounter it's warmth, and cursing me with the painful scars of the damned ancient text carved into my back as a child! And what I never can forgive; the murder of my father, he had willed it! He never planed on my escape from the jail that was my home under the sands of Egypt, but here I am plotting and scheming his very demise right underneath his nose.' Marik's heavily lined lavender eyes narrowed in response from his thoughts of the pharaoh, the boy eyed the burning flames of the nearest torch with hatred he held towards Yami from every fiber of his being.

" If looks could kill..." 

Marik turned in the direction from where the voice came; he rolled his eyes as he recognized the pale white haired fiend that stood to the side of the throne. A tingling noise rung from the golden attachments of the Millennium Ring, the next thing Marik knew Bakura had situated himself on his lap. Marik groaned with annoyance not to mention the added weight.

" What do you want Bakura?" 

Bakura flung his legs over the armrests of the seat that was designed for the royalty of Egypt forcing Marik to situate his arms elsewhere. Tightly grasping Bakura's neck then squeezing it came as an option. Tempting as it was Marik decided to just support the tomb robber by holding his legs and torso in place since the fiend had now wrapped his arms around Marik's neck, he had no choice. If he let go of Bakura and in the event the fiend slipped off they would both come crashing down the stone steps. Then again Bakura welcomed pain so that was not an issue to him, he had even proven it the blonde by grazing the flesh on his arm. It was been rather disturbing even for Marik since the wound was uncalled for.

" You're rod" Answered Bakura in a low seductive tone. ' Idiot..' Marik thought as he rolled his eyes. Bakura's grin grew as he read Marik's body language it was obvious the blonde wasn't in the mood for his antics. 

" The Millennium Rod you fool, don't look at me like that. You knew very well what I meant, and it was you who promised me the rod for my services."

" Yes, Bakura and when you have done as I asked I will do so. Now get off me you buffoon!" Irritated with the white haired fiend Marik dug his nails into the bandaged wound of Bakura arm. Bakura hissed at the tinge of unexpected pain and immediately slid off to glare daggers at the former tomb keeper. 

Marik shrugged it off there were more important things that had to be dealt with. " Is the spell nearly complete?" 

" Follow me and see for yourself" 

Marik did what he was told for once in his life, and followed the lead of the tomb robber to secret room. The other henchmen dared not to enter, without the permission from their master of course. The air was extremely thick as the door was jammed open to reveal a fog of incense. They both motioned off the smoke with waving motions of their hands as the two stepped into the enchanted room. It was enchanted for a reason, Marik could sense the strong energy that consumed every crevice, he knew the feeling in his bones and he trusted it to be that of shadow magic. It was the darkest and strongest magic in its purest form. Countless monks draped in brown cloaks chanted the familiar words of an incantation one that was lost to the world and hidden for centuries and for good reason too. Performing this was a risk in itself, that chant had to continue for three days without end calling upon the dark powers of the old Egyptian gods themselves. Many died during this process, maybe the lack of sleep, or caving under the stress, or perhaps even losing their very soles to the unforgiving god of death; Osiris. Surely the god wouldn't be to pleased with a resurrection; he was the keeper of those who have passed in the afterlife. Why would he ever surrender to mere mortals? Bakura was the key to this; he sacrificed dozens of souls to the ancient god in the past and continued to do so even now in the present. Perhaps Osiris saw this as a favour, or even had greater plans of his own concerning this matter.. One could never understand the will nor refuse a god for that matter. 

Marik knew this and ordered the impossible with the aid of Bakura.

Meanwhile at the top of a fifty story building the two duelists Yami and Kaiba had been victorious with one smite from the Obelisk's mighty punch, consequently it had been a direct attack at the duelist Umbra. The said duelist had plunged to his death once the glass shattered beneath his feet. Lumis was left alone as he cowered before the two duelists who have bested him for the second time this week. 

Yami's point of view)

Yami fixed his eyes on the sight of the Rare Hunter before him that had fallen to his knees and begged Marik for forgiveness. Yami gave no mercy to neither Lumis or Umbra he wished for Marik to dispose the worst possible fate for them imaginable. In the corner of his eye he watched as Kaiba rushed to Lumis after Marik had taken control of his mind then left the duelist as he collapsed.

"Tell me where my little brother is!" Kaiba demanded as he clutched the collar of the villain and shock him violently. Lumis was out cold; there was nothing but silence from the Rare Hunter. Yami wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, it was agonizing enough to endure working together as in _he_ and _Kaiba_ since what happened yesterday for the duration of the duel. ' I should forget everything, Kaiba doesn't want anything to do with me. It was wrong of me to demand a relationship with a person who wouldn't give a damn if I were to drop dead this very minute. Then why do I hate him so much for it, why does my heart ache whenever I gaze into those crystal blue orbs? Would lust be responsible for the way I'm drawn to the brunette, or ..'

Yami's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the roaring engine and rapid flapping of a helicopter's wings. Kaiba threw the Rare Hunter to a side. The brunette stared wide-eyed as a small boy with long black locks and large gray eyes appeared from within the aircraft. 

"Mokuba!" Kaiba's voice pierced through the air louder than the clamor from the helicopter itself. 

" Seto, you and Yami need to come quick!"

As it turns out Marik expected the defeat of Lumis and Umbra; they actually lasted longer than he had anticipated.

" Rashid, start phase two. Tell the other Rare Hunters to prepare the next duel at the pier. Take Jonouchi and Anzu to the pier as well, I will remain here and control their minds. Regardless who wins one will plummet into the sea and perish, knowing the _pharaoh _he would take the fall instead of his dear friend. That is when one of my hunters will dive in after him and retrieve the Millennium Puzzle!"

Rashid's face remained mutual he understood his orders and would carry out the plan just as his master wished. 

" Yes, master Marik, you will not be disappointed." He gave his respects as he slightly bowed before the Egyptian blonde then exited the room with the chanting, Marik had allowed Rashid to enter since they had been childhood friends he was very loyal and could be trusted with this secret. 

Rashid had a feeling Marik had planned something horribly wicked this time; it violated their family's code. 

The sarcophagus of the pharaoh had been there in that very room, the dust and smoke loomed over the ancient embalmed body. Rashid did get a glimpse of what had been inside the coffin he was alarmed to realize what Marik had done. Had he but known the true intention of the blonde Egyptian boy, if only Ishizu knew her brother had desecrated the pharaoh's dead body. Marik followed the lead of Rashid towards the hall; he unhooked the Mllennium Rod from his belt then turned to face Bakura before he tended to mind control Jonouchi for the duel against Yami. 

" Make sure everything runs as planned in here, and just to make sure the gods are happy when the body of the pharaoh is restored give them the souls of those worthless humans." Marik smirked when he pointed to the chanters who were oblivious to their sealed fate after they had done their job. 

" I will, but you most keep your word." Bakura's deep brown eyes visible through the smog as he watched Marik depart.

" Yes, the Millennium Rod and Puzzle. I will have no use for the nonsense of those items; I will have everything I ever wanted my revenge for the death of my father and the death of the pharaoh!" With that said Marik left, his violet cape flapped with the force of his strides.

The humming of the chants continued. Bakura then found himself looking down at the at the dead pharaoh's body. The site was remarkable the skin was no longer dried and cracking due to the centuries of being mummified within the sarcophagus. In fact it looked healthy and smoothe, the hues now that of a living human being. The organs and tissue had been restored and fresh warm blood pumped in veins throughout his small frame. Over the body of the young pharaoh were white linen strips, which now clung tightly to, his revived muscular form. The reformation process had taken three days, yet the results had been well worth the time and energy it required.

What bothered Bakura was why Marik had gone through so much trouble to bring back the pharaoh to simply kill him again. Then again It was best not to even attempt to figure out or reason with the insane. The tomb robber chuckled to himself he and Marik's way of thinking were identical, they were power hungry and loathed Yami. Although Bakura would have never bothered with such an elaborate plan as this for the destruction of the pharaoh.

The chanting ceased as the spell had been finally completed. The pharaoh's body was living once more as a soulless doll, the puzzle that held the spirit of the pharaoh was all that was needed. Bakura waited unwearyingly.

(Seto Kaiba's point of view)

Once again Yami had been subjected to a hopeless duel that would forge no _real _victor; death was the promise to the loser as the shackles which bound him, that was connected to a giant anchor would drag that person into the sea. 

Kaiba watched with worried eyes, he wanted to free Yami from this dangerous duel, the boy was suffering before his eyes as he'd been hit with yet another direct attack. ' You idiot why must you let that mutt take the lead in the duel? I know you are allowing him to win on purpose!.........I don't want you to die.' 

Mokuba noticed his older brother's pain as he looked up and watched as his fists clenched then unclenched. 

" Seto?"

"There's nothing I can do Mokuba I'm powerless to stopping this duel, if we attempt to even move we will be putting Anzu's life in danger. We owe her that much since she helped in your escape, all we can do is watch." Kaiba explained to his brother then said as if to himself, " and hope.." in a hushed whisper. 

Kaiba and Mokuba weren't the only one's there to witness the sorrowful duel, in fact the whole crew had been there; Mai, Honda, Shizuka, and Otogi all save Ryou were present. They all yelled words of encouragement to both duelists, even to Jonouchi they had to at least try to break through Marik's brain control.

(Yami's point of view)

Suddenly something in the back of Yami's mind stirred, a tiny voice had spoken.

"Yami, what's going on?" Yugi had awakened much to Yami's horror.

' No, not now. Why now out of all times? I didn't want him to see this, to see Jonouchi this way or Anzu tied up with a huge piece of metal dangling just above her head.'

Before Yami could even muster the courage to tell Yugi anything, the smaller boy saw through Yami's eyes all that he needed to know. 

" Please, Yugi let me handle this. Or let me explain before you go jumping into trouble!" 

" No!" Yugi yelled within Yami's mind where he'd been dormant for several days now. Just as Yami was about to protest, Yugi took action. A blinding golden light flickered from the Millennium puzzle, then stood in Yami's place little Yugi poised with a unwavering stare of determination. Kaiba had noticed this change in persona, he found comfort as he knew that now Yami was safe from danger. 

(Normal point of view)

Yugi fought heroically during the duration of the duel, much like Yami had previously. Yugi wanted to bring no harm to his best friend that had been under Marik's spell, and he did this when he showed the blonde his Red Eyes Black Dragon. Yugi reminded him of their eternal friendship a friendship so strong that it had broken through the very powers of mind control and technically defeated the influence of a millennium item. 

However this all came at a cost, as Yugi's life points had reached zero and his body had been dragged into a watery grave. 

" Yugi, NO!", shrieked a feminine voice above several others. Kaiba had returned the favour sooner before Yugi's defeat and had saved Anzu from getting crushed. The reckless girl not knowing what to do about the situation fell upon her knees as she wept. She wept for both Yugi and Jonouchi who had followed in pursuit of Yugi into the waters with a key. A key which would unlock Yugi's legs from the shackles.

(Seto Kaiba's point of view)

Moments later Yugi gasped for air as he surfaced the chilled waters. Everyone looked up in joy to see an exhausted Yugi barely floating. Honda hadn't to think twice before he plunged in and pulled his body out of the water, panic was still evident in the eyes of Anzu, Honda, Mai, Otogi, all save Kaiba who noticed something had been missing from Yugi when he had been saved; The Millennium Puzzle.

Kaiba eyes searched over the pavement in hopes the puzzle had fallen off before Yugi was pulled under the ocean. It was nowhere; this only meant the puzzle now lay at the bottom of the sea. 

' How could Yugi be so careless! Does he not understand he had put Yami's life in danger?!' Kaiba blamed Yugi in his thoughts. The brunette turned from the scene before him, something or rather someone caught his eye. This person had been dressed in a long violet cloak; the form of dress that was reserved for Marik's Rare Hunters.

" Where's my millennium puzzle?!" 

Kaiba turned his head to where Yugi sat; he was now accompanied by a drenched Jonouchi aswell. It seemed some had leaped in and unlocked him as well, even so there were more important things that had to be dealt with. Then it hit Kaiba, that suspicious henchmen. The C.E.O. twisted in place as he watched the henchmen run into the alleyway. ' He must have the puzzle!' 

" Mokuba stay here." Kaiba commanded to his little brother before he gave chase to the cloaked man. 

Mokuba and the others were amazed at Kaiba's speed when he dashed towards an alley. What the group didn't understand was why Kaiba fled in the first place.

The cloaked figure noticed he had been followed as he turned the corner, he grumbled to himself then sped up his strides. The tall brunette's pace also quickened, he soon was merely feet away from the other, his long legs had made it that much easier for Kaiba in this race. 

Kaiba lunged forward then grabbed the other boy and thrashed his body against the concrete wall. Cold blue eyes inspected the Rare Hunter from top to bottom for sights of a golden pyramid, which hung on a chain; there had been no such item on his person.

"ALIGHT YOU SLIME TELL ME WHERE YAMI IS!" Kaiba bellowed into the smirking face of the captive boy. Kaiba had felt the strong inclination to tear the boy limb from limb if he didn't get the information he desired. 

The henchman had then broken out in hysterical laughter; Kaiba tossed him into a heap of boxes on the ground; the laughter never ceasing. There was no doubt that Marik had control of this one's mind and laughed over Kaiba's foolish actions. Kaiba felt humiliated this had been the second time Marik had tricked him and redirected his attention, this bought Marik more time. By now someone had alreayd dove in the water and retrieved the puzzle.

' This is the same thing he did when Yami and I battled Lumis and Umbra, he disguised them in my system with false entrees fooling us and sending us on a wild goose chase. All to buy him more time. Time for what? Why did he take Yami? Are the Egyptian cards not enough? WHY DAMN IT!' Kaiba mentally screamed to himself as he violently punched a fist into the adjacent wall.

" Big brother are you ok? Everyone was wondering why you just ran off like that, but from the looks of it you took care of that guy. Yugi and the others are trying to find the puzzle now, I really hope they find it maybe we can help them look."

Kaiba blamed himself for what had happened, he should have been able to stop that duel then none of this could have happened. Although Yami would still be mad at him for how he had treated him, and with good reason. Kaiba sighed there was just no winning when it came to Yami. 

" Let's go home Mokuba." The brunette's stern voice lacked emotion as he motioned for the raven-haired boy to follow. 

" But Seto?" Mokuba begged then he saw something unusual, a single tear had run down the side of his brother's face. The C.E.O.'s brown strands cast over his eyes so it was impossible to tell if he had really been sad or even crying. 

(Normal point of view)

Marik and Bakura had now stood before the body of the pharaoh which lay in his golden sarcophagus. The spell had been completed thoroughly even the separation of Yami's soul from the Millennium Puzzle into his revitalized and true body. Bakura removed the golden death mask that had several jewels and rare stones imbedded to reveal the handsome face of the ancient ruler. It looked as though the young king hadn't aged a single day since he reined over Egypt. Thick black lashes separated to uncover clouded crimson eyes. The former tomb robber and tomb keeper watched in sheer awe of the reawakening.

" My new mind puppet." 

A.N. 

Long live Metallica and the King! Master of puppets is one of their songs and I stole it for the name of this chapter. I just thought it suited Marik and such. Wow more characters, right?! I bet some of you were thinking when I was going to bring Yugi and gang in the picture, not to mention Marik and Bakura. Oh yeah and just to make things clear, yes that was a little Marik/Bakura junk happening and I guess you can say Yugi/Anzu if you call yelling "Yugi" shippy. ^_~ Well it's about 4:30 a.m. and I just got done writing and I really, really wanna upload this chapter for you guys already so excuse the typos once again, don't worry I'll check it when I'm more awake *yawn* 

meep!


	5. Life Eternal

Small warning I use the F word in this chapter* gasps!*:P yeah I know that's nothing, yet I find it unprofessional( pttt who am I to talk? hahahaha!) if used over and over in a series of writing. Using it extensively also takes away from the quality of it's meaning which is bad, etc. So here's my one usage of the word, it gives more affect effect whatever I confuse the meaning of those two words all the time! Enjoy! I still don't own Yugioh or the bishonen...........

"Speech" 'Thoughts'

Chapter 5- Life Eternal

Déja vu. It had been déja vu for the City of Domino as Kaiba's face appeared on and displayed upon every TV screen throughout the city, whether they were indoors or out or even high in the air carried by blimps. Kaiba had done this when he broadcasted the commencement of Battle City, however, now his new proclamation took every duelist by surprise.

" At this point in time I'd like to inform the duelists of Domino City that the Battle City tournament has been postponed."

Countless duelists were left confused in the C.E.O.'s sudden change in decision. Instead of the eager yells and cheers Kaiba usually received from the public, groans and screams of disappointment were hollered, and directed towards the display screens were Kaiba's face shown. This turn of events angered the duelists, and with good reason too. They'd worked hard for each win, and battled with their most precious card on the line. It was known due to Kaiba's rules for Battle City, the loser had no choice but to surrender his or her's rarest Duel Monster card to the victor of the duel. For many this was the perfect opportunity to enhance one's deck on the other hand others they weren't so fortunate. Kaiba warned the participants of Battle City, it had been entirely up to the duelists themselves to decide if they were prepared and willing for such a challenge. 

The sun had set over the city, as twilight enveloped Domino with the promise of darkness that was the night. The streets slowly emptied as wandering duelists had taken off their Duel Disks and headed the long way home. It seemed as if the sun had stolen the very life and soul of the city when in fact it had been the C.E.O. of Kaiba Corp.'s morbid speech. Kaiba was to blame for the silence that overcame the city, save the occasional hum of a car's engine. The yellow light produced by the lampposts wasted electricity in vain, there wasn't a soul who walked the streets at this point. 

In the dim shade that had once been the hustle and bustle of Kaiba Corp./ Battle City tech workers, Kaiba sat as he faced the big screen, broadcast television. His thoughts were his only company. The brunette sent all workers home since he made his decision regarding Battle City. None had dared to ask the C.E.O. why for they feared Kaiba's furry which would conclusively be followed by unemployment. 

Kaiba's gaze shifted from the screen downward to the various buttons and keys which compilied together to form the main communication system. Before his eyes meet their intended target Kaiba noticed the Duel Monster card-locket, which hung around his neck, it held within a picture of Mokuba. Kaiba's frame of mind headed toward a downward spiral since the missing puzzle and now it was time he said his goodbyes to his little brother. The brunette clutched the locket in his right hand then finally brought himself to stand. Today was the day that Mokuba would go to America; they had the most exclusive Duel Monster's training camp. Mokuba was thrilled when Kaiba decided on letting him go it was all the smaller boy ever spoke about. Kaiba wished always for Mokuba's happiness above all else, he loved his little brother and would care and provide for him, it was everything a growing child required. Kaiba had to fit the role of an older brother, and father figure to say it wasn't easy was an understatement. 

Kaiba scooped his metal briefcase as he made for an exist, Mokuba waited patiently in the car for Kaiba to make his speech regarding Battle City. Mokuba's face lit up once he saw his big brother depart from the glass doors of Kaiba Corp. and lock up the vicinity. Kaiba opened the door to the driver's seat then seated himself on the leather lined interior of his sleek, stylish, new car. The extra white fabric of Kaiba's trench coat that gathered by the petal had to be pushed aside under the seat with a swift motion of Kaiba's hand. Then the brunette all but threw the metal brief case to the backseat of the car. Mokuba thought that to be a little odd since Kaiba had always been so cautious and careful with his belongings. 

The brunette turned the keys as he spoke to the raven-haired boy in the passenger seat. " Did you have to wait long, Mokuba?"

The younger boy shook his head lightly and smiled up at his older brother. " No, big brother it wasn't a long wait at all. It was ten minutes tops. But Seto, are you sure you still want me to go to America now? I mean, you've been through so much lately and I could stay." 

" I can take care of myself. I want you to go over there and have fun; we both know how much you've been bugging me to go to that camp. And when you come back I expect some grand duels from you."

" You can count on that!" 

The car sped down the empty street in the direction of the Domino Airport as the two brothers made idle chatter. Kaiba avoided any conversations that would lead to the sensitive subject of the missing puzzle or Yami; it was just too painful.

(Yugi's point of view)

Meanwhile in a small ice cream shop near the Turtle Game Shop Anzu, Jonouchi, and Honda brought their friend Yugi for some good old-fashioned cheering up. The four friends sat in a booth near the window; Anzu naturally sat next to Yugi, which left Jonouchi and Honda to the other side. The tri-colour haired boy sighed heavily for the tenth time in five minutes, Anzu looked to Jonouchi then back at the depressed Yugi next to her. 

Jonouchi took Anzu's look for consideration she had silently instructed him with her eyes to say something to Yugi, since they were all at loss in what to say. Jonouchi had had enough of Yugi's self-pity he grabbed a fork and slammed it on the table, which startled them all, and brought Yugi back to earth, so to speak. 

" Look Yugi, I know you're all depressed since the pier and the puzzle thing! But please Yugi, you can't let this bring you down. We will find it, I know we will. None of us will rest until we find it..uh Yami, well technically we are resting now .but.....uh......." 

Jonouchi looked confused for a bit, as he scratched his head. Yugi's spirits were lifted once he watched Jonouchi's antics and his goofy expression. ' I know I blame myself for what happened to Yami, It was I who lost the puzzle. I was so careless. I just want to find him as soon as possible.' Yugi thought to himself and as he did Jonouchi noticed Yugi's face, he seemed happy for a second then he lost Yugi again to the despair that was eating the poor boy alive.

Honda spoke up now he had to at least try to make Jonouchi's words make sense. 

" Yugi what this idiot here is trying to say is that we need to rest up for a bit and think of places the puzzle could be. So try to relax, we all need it, to restore our strength, you know." 

" Who are you calling an idiot?!"

Jonouchi kicked Honda from underneath the table, or so who thought, he actually kicked Anzu who'd been sipping a strawberry milkshake. The force of the unexpected attack on her leg surprised her as she spit up strawberry shake into Honda's angry face. Honda slowly wiped away the wet strawberry mess and cringed at Jonouchi's hysterical laughter. 

"OUCH!!" Anzu whined. Yugi tended to the girl and handed her a wet napkin to help ease the pain.

Yugi turned to Jonouchi as he continued his hysterics. " Jonouchi apologize to Anzu please, that was mean!" 

" Yeah Jonouchi apologize, apologize with this ice cream all over your face too!" Honda agreed with Yugi then grabbed the nearby glass that contained his sundae and smashed the cold frozen dessert over Jonouchi face. 

Yugi and Anzu watched and tried to stop the two but gave into the sheer amusement of it all, Anzu broke out in laughter followed by Yugi, then Jonouchi and Honda joined who seemed to laugh at themselves. After the laughter died down the group decided to clean up after themselves when a waitress nearly had a heart attack over the mess and threw about a hundred napkins down and scurried off. 

Once again the group sat quietly. A small group of male duelists came into the ice cream shop then and sat behind Yugi and the others; they had thrown their Duel Disks into the corner of their booth upon settling down. Jonouchi had half the mind to turn around and argue with them about their treatment of the dueling items. One of them started. 

" That bastard Kaiba! What the hell was he thinking?!" 

" The nerve of that cocky little rich boy. I just had two more duels to win, TWO! Then I'd be on my way to the finals!"

The second spat out drunk on rage. 

Yugi, Anzu, Honda, and Jonouchi looked at each other bewildered. ' Why in the world were a bunch of duelists mad at Kaiba, especially since he seems a bit nicer now. He lent us the equipment to search for my puzzle under the waters near the pier; Kaiba in his own way aided in the search for my puzzle. We hadn't found it however, there was still Marik to consider in loss of my puzzle if he had it at least I know that he wouldn't break it or anything cus he would want the power of all of the items right? As for Kaiba I think he still felt he owed Anzu for Mokuba's escape, it still was nice of him even if he felt he had to.' 

Honda turned around he'd been annoyed by their behavior from the beginning, and now it didn't help that they were talking trash about Kaiba. It wasn't like they were friends or anything but it was just plain rude. 

" Why are u guys so mad at Kaiba for?" 

A boy around the age of fifteen or sixteen with red hair and dressed in dark clothing snickered at his intrusion to their conversation yet answered in spite of it. 

" Yeah, didn't you hear? Kaiba just announced this evening that the Battle City tournament has been postponed. And to make it even worse we were never given a reason either. We don't even know when or if it will start again!" 

" Ok, well thanks for telling us we didn't know that happened." Honda twisted his body then faced Yugi and the others once again " Wow did you guys know that?" 

" No, that's so weird but I should have figured something was up since I've never seen the city this empty since Battle City began" Yugi pointed to the city streets the others turned to find what Yugi had said was true, there was no evidence of duelists, Rare Hunters, people, or life for that matter.

(Yami's point of view)

Yami groaned, he noticed the sensations of his mind and soul being torn in two subsided. For once since he'd been taken away from Yugi he felt whole again. Yami still obtained all of his memories since he awakened everything was still engraved into his mind, from the time Yugi had solved the puzzle to the duel at the pier. Everything was the same, yet something was very different. Yami's thoughts drifted to that of his friends and how they had to be saved from Marik, but the more Yami thought of them the more he couldn't really care less about their well being. Yami's muscles contracted as he stretched in cat-like motions. He then blinked lazy, crimson, eyes as they scanned the perimeter. 

' Where am I?' 

The room had no real light source it took the boy a few moments for his eyes to adjust, as he did this he noticed a surge of dark power that his body emanated, it for some reason or another felt familiar. This power he remembered he had once but lost along the way. ' But when? I remember I had this same feeling and this power when Yugi had solved the puzzle and I dwelled inside his mind. I fought people too, and when I took over his body I sent them to their death or to that other world, I forget what it's called...to think I gave all that up...and for what the silly notion of friendship?' 

Yami crept gracefully out of his sarcophagus, his leather pants tightened even more around his long legs with each of his movements. His captors had dressed the _pharaoh _in the same fashions as he had worn when he resided in Yugi's body. He wore black leather pants that clung low on his hips; two belts one black and the other red, these objects also adorned his bottom half. This time however, Yami wore a form-fitting long sleeve silk button up shirt instead of the one with no sleeves at all. The material of the shirt was black silk which matched that of the deepest night, the shirt itself possessed two sizeable crimson cuffs on either side of his wrists they were long enough that they covered most of Yami's hand. At the base of the cuff two buckled pieces of leather wrapped around the boy's lower arm. This style had been repeated on his other arm as well. In the region of Yami's neck were his trademark millennium puzzle and a black buckle, which had metal grommets and were situated around the leather of the choker. His captors surely spared no expensive to his garments not to mention the jewelry worn on his fingers, wrists, and the tiny golden ankh which dangled from the crimson-eyed boy's left ear. The very symbol of eternal life, something Yami knew all too well.

Yami walked about the cold stone floor, he growled low in his throat; strong was the sting of the arctic-like floor against his bare feet. On the other side of the golden sarcophagus Yami eventually stumbled across a pair of buckle-up black leather boots. Yami grinned a dark smile, " Perfect.", his voice mysterious and dark, one could even say it borderlined evil, yet Yami wasn't evil or was he? How could a person named after darkness have any remorse? More importantly now that he had his old body back this only meant all his powers have been returned. Everything has been restored to the ancient ruler save his memories from his first lifetime. Yami shrugged it off why would he need vexing thoughts from the past when he had the present and future to take into consideration and a city to deem his own?

Yami's eyes blazed the hue of boiling blood as he walked proudly past the locked metal door which he had moments ago forced open with the aid of his reborn powers. A cloud of dust sifted and cloaks flapped as the gust from Yami's assault on the door made way through the main room of Marik's hideout. Rare Hunters gathered about the leather-clad boy pharaoh. How was it possible that he escaped through a chained/ locked-tight metal door? 

Two half circles of cloaked henchmen formed around Yami as Marik stood in the middle of the intersection of Rare Hunters, lavender eyes meet jeering crimson orbs. Enraged Marik pointed the Millennium Rod accusingly at Yami who stepped casually toward the blonde Egyptian boy. Ever so slowly he stepped and with each step the Hunters grew closer ready to grab the boy and torture him for even mocking their master Marik with such disrespect.

" How was it you escaped?! Bakura had put a spell over your body to remain sleeping till the time was right, the door was securely locked and I had even used the power of the Millennium Rod! The darkest and most forbidden magic was used to revive the every fiber of your being! Why has your body not rejected all the negative energy?! IT SHOULD HAVE RENDERED YOU UNCONSCIOUS AND UNDER MY CONTROL!" Marik yelled whilst he held a nervous grip on the golden rod in the air which pointed at Yami. The same boy who was merely a foot's distance away. 

Yami cackled, his rich voice boomed as it shredded Marik's pride and plan all in one. There was nothing he could do; his high hopes for revenge had been eliminated. 

" You honestly expected you'd be able to control me with that silly piece of scrap metal?"

Yami stopped, and then in a wink of an eye he smacked the millennium item right out of Marik's grasp. The tomb keeper watched in horror as his only form of defense whirled in slow-motion, or so it seemed through the air, all occupants in the room gasped save for the King of Games who then found his leave as he pushed past the taller male with a defiant smile plastered on his features. All who stood between Yami and the door cowered as they quickly stepped aside; they feared the unparallel power of the reborn pharaoh. Marik held his wrist tightly it actually hurt him terribly from the impact of Yami's slap; Marik cursed Yami under his breath. After for what it seemed like an eternity the air-borne piece of golden metal finally made a collision with the stone floor in the distance, it shocked all the Rare Hunters as they all nearly jumped out of their skins. 

The pharaoh had left; there were quiet murmurs and whispers all around Marik as he was in a state of shock he'd never expected to unleash such a destructive creature. Rashid was the first to push past the barricade that formed around the blonde Egyptian boy.

"Master Marik!" 

"What is it Rashid?" Marik answered in a small voice. Before Rashid could reach Marik and tell him that this was where it all should end, he wished for Marik to be normal again and forget all this of _revenge_ and _injustice_. However just as he neared the boy and opened his mouth to speak, a certain white-haired fiend made it to Marik before he. 

Bakura placed a cold, yet oddly comforting hand on Marik's shoulder. Marik slumped his shoulders as he gave in to the tomb robber, he turned to watch dark brown eyes reassure uneasy lavender orbs. 

" The pharaoh isn't entirely immortal."

Yami journeyed all through the lengths of Domino City; he tested the limitations of his dark powers by sending countless souls who happened to get in his path to meet their maker. Just as he'd done when the puzzle had been solved, he challenged duelists who hadn't taken kindly to the postponement of Battle City. And there were a few of which that lingered the streets still. Yami felt as if he were back to his old self, before Yugi and his friends had poisoned his mind in Duelist Kingdom. At the top of Pegasus's castle he recalled it to be the site of his first, yet preventable defeat. Kaiba had stood on the ledge and would have fallen from the impact and force of the attack on his Blue Eyes; nevertheless that didn't faze Yami a bit just so long as he came out as the victor. Time passed and Yami soon found himself at a familiar setting; unconsciously he had found the home of his rival Seto Kaiba.

' Kaiba...'

(Seto Kaiba's point of view)

Kaiba rested his body as he sat at the corner of his bed; he never felt so lonely in his entire life. Even when Mokuba had been kidnapped Kaiba had Yami there, he provided the brunette with the emotional support he lacked and Kaiba did the same for Yami. As the events unraveled fate decided to leave Kaiba with nothing if not regret. He regretted letting Mokuba go to America, but most of all he regretted how he had let Yami slip through his fingers. 

' Yugi and the others believe he lost the puzzle around pier or perhaps in the water, they are so naive. It's obvious Marik has Yami, I can feel something dreadful has happened.' Kaiba buried his face into the silk pillow he hugged firmly for the smallest sense of comfort. He inhaled deeply into the pillow it smelled of Yami, the spicy irresistible scent the brunette longed for more than anything.

" Yami..." The name had just barely escaped Kaiba's lips.

" Yes, Kaiba?" 

Kaiba recognized that profound, soothing, and exceptionally seductive voice. The C.E.O. sprung to his feet; the pillow all but forgotten as it had fallen to the ground. Standing there before him Kaiba saw what he thought to be a Duel Monster, namely the Magician of Black Chaos a magnificent monster it was, yet it was no Yami. Kaiba blinked his eyes had deceived him at the first glance it had in fact been Yami, wrapped in a surreal glow of purples, reds, and black. 

'Could it be?' 

Kaiba watched as the radiance died down. Cerulean orbs shamelessly examined the beautiful being before him; he started from the boots then his gaze rose till they locked with jaded crimson eyes. ' He's just as amazing as I remembered, however I don't understand why his eyes seem so different almost distant, lacking the warmth they once possessed. What could have happened?' Kaiba wished to then break past all the barriers that kept them apart such as their rivalry and for one second hold the smaller boy in his arms, he missed Yami dearly, still he would never admit to this feeling.

" Yami. How? Did Yugi find the puzzle or you rather?"

" I'm no longer a part of Yugi, I am my own person, with _powers_ _unimaginable_." Yami made sure to stress the last words specifically to entice Kaiba.

Kaiba watched in dismay as Yami inched ever so closely till he felt the heat emanating from his body. Yami took the brunette's hand in his and brought the fingers to his lips as he kissed each of Kaiba's digits, their eyes never lost contact since the _pharaoh's _presence had been known in the room. Yami took the simple gesture a bit further when he slipped one of Kaiba's fingers into his mouth; this sensation brought shivers down Kaiba's spine. ' He's such a tease!'

Yami brought a second finger into his mouth gently sucking as he rolled his tongue suggestively around the tip of Kaiba's fingers. Kaiba's response was an inward groan, as Yami's other hand trailed down Kaiba's frame till they found the zipper to the brunette's slacks. Kaiba pulled away, losing the warmth of Yami's mouth and that playful hand of his.

" What's wrong?" Yami purred then situated himself on the bed; he tossed his head back as his body followed onto the sea of sheets and pillows. 

" Fuck me." 

This was where Kaiba drew the line in Yami's strange behavior. 

" Ok I knew something was different with you. What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you acting this way? I want some explanations, Yami. What do you mean you're no longer a part of Yugi?"

" Sweet uniformed Kaiba. It's not very fun in the dark is it?" 

" Don't speak in riddles!" 

" Hmm" Yami hummed as he rolled onto his side. " So sex is a no go with you right now. If there is anyone who speaks in riddles it's you, weren't you the one that hated the thought of a relationship with me. Isn't this what you wanted?" 

Kaiba turned his face away almost in shame. 'That's no excuse to act like some whore, that's not what I wanted from you at all. I didn't know what I wanted in fact. I wasn't ready; we both weren't ready.' Kaiba reflected his answer to Yami yet no words escaped his lips. 

Yami smiled wickedly as he sprung off the mattress and dapped a long black sheet of silk from the brunette's bed around his shoulders; it served as a cape of sorts.

" Never mind that nonsense of relationships and such. Actually Kaiba, I came on account that I wish for you to join me and rule over this new era, the King and Prince of Games shall rein now and forever! This city and the rest of the world can be ours!

" You're mad!" 

" Am I? Then you should see for yourself." 

Curiosity drove Kaiba to where Yami stood by the balcony his eyes followed the direction the smaller boy gazed, which was Kaiba Corp.'s location. Kaiba paled as he watched in absolute horror the building of his corporation that had been shrouded in an eerie dark cloud of black energy. The same evil darkness loomed over every square inch Domino.

" You did _this_?!"

' Oh my god what have they done to you.......'

" Yes." 

"WHY?!"

" For us."

A.N 

Yeah weird huh? Looks like I went completely off topic from Battle City.....whoops! And finally we got a little more Yami and Kaiba interaction, which is a good thing since it is Yami/Seto fanfic and yaoi for Christ's sake! (It must be a sin to even mention Christ and yaoi in the same sentences or is it? I mean well technically I'm not saying the word homosexuality since yaoi is a Japanese term. Lets just hope Jesus isn't fluent in Japanese, for my sake) I'd be dammed if this turned anymore Yugi/Anzu then it already is so sorry ...well actually I'm not :P Why am I being so religious you say? Well it's very late and I do believe in fairies! (Ah, inside joke for anyone who's seen the new peter pan )~_~

Yeah tell me what you guys think and junk. Also I have classes starting again so my updates might be delayed for a while depends on how hard they go on me this time around. Once again sorry for typos I finished and checked it about 5 a.m. this time....when will I ever learn? 

Probably never.

meep!


	6. Pleasures and Painedited and an importan...

(Wow I can't believe I mad you guys read this it was exploding with mistakes! Jeez, well at least I was able to read over it today and make the corrections sorry I didn't do that right before I posted it. Also I'm writing this in this chapter cus fanfiction.net has this new thing that you can't post author's notes as chapters and that's all good. I've been missing in action haven't I? Well! Guess what? I just got Yugioh box set 3 and 4...it was really supposed to come for Christmas but it was back ordered so I've been watching the hell out of it in my spare time instead of writing for u guys. Forgive me, but it was sooooooooo amazing ahh the whole Noah thing was sooo sad I cried I really did. I want to ruin it for you guys by telling you all the awesome Yami/Setoness but I wont. As for this story I will continue it in, fact I'm gonna start chapter 7 this weekend!)

There was a rating upgrade for a reason guys and gals read with caution, an open mind, and popcorn. Ok some people asked why I made Yami evil and stuff like that; well I got it from the manga (shonen jump) and pictures I've seen from season one that was never aired in the U.S. or Canada. He was pretty smug-ish or evil when he challenged pitiful kids to a _Yami no Game _aka a shadow game, as we know it. When he appears he's also pissed off totally or he has this really creepy-crazy look on his face. He has made people go crazy and sent his beloved Seto inside a Duel Monster card. Then again the poor guy was trapped inside a dark maze within the puzzle for 3,000 years who could blame him for being a little jaded?

"Speech" 'Thoughts'

Chapter 6- Pleasures and Pain

Kaiba placed his palm against the cold glass window, which once was his office at the top floor of Kaiba Corporation. It was a gigantic window, and was more like that of an entrance to a castle as it separated him from the city bellow. The city of Domino lay in the still silence of the night. Darkness surrounded it grew in distance with each passing minute from the source of all the evil, the Kaiba Corp. building. The structure was no longer an institution for production and business it was now the citadel for the most powerful beings, the resurrected Pharaoh and his companion Seto Kaiba. Domino was now their kingdom just as Yami had promised. It seemed the power of the crimson-eyed boy had no limits since he brought to life the very creatures of Duel Monsters for duels just as they had been 3,000 years ago. Every aspect that awaited the new future fascinated Kaiba to no limits. The brunette smirked as he averted his gaze to the cry of a golden dragon, which flew gracefully in the city's night skies. He recognized the winged golden scaled beast as Yami's Curse of Dragon, powerful yes but nothing that could compare to the magnitude of strength and supremacy of his beloved Blue Eyes White Dragon. Never in his life would he have imagined to witness something so extraordinary as a living-breathing beast of the card game created from no technology of any sorts.

" Are you going to stand there watching that damned city all night or will you come to bed with me?"

Kaiba was snapped out of his musings over their new found authority by a demanding and impatient boy who lay on a bed situated in the center of Kaiba's office. Rather, in the past it had been the office of the C.E.O.; however, now it was remodeled as a bedroom which was more than suited for royalty. The brunette turned to the calling from the King of Games. Kaiba's vision blurred to all other surrounding as he looked upon the seductive sight that was Yami as he sat up in bed beckoning Kaiba to join him as bedroom-eyes bore a hole into the brunette's soul. Entranced by those blood red eyes Kaiba willingly walked toward the direction to the object of his every desire. The world could wait, Yami wanted him now.

' My Yami, my beautiful rival.......my love.' Kaiba thought, ' love? No it couldn't be I..' Kaiba quickly forgot the annoying emotion that raided is mind as he found Yami's hands tugging the fabric of his clothing and aggressively brining him into bed. In a heart beat hands pulled and ripped at each others clothing, buckles and the assortments of precious metals were thrown about and forgoten on the floor. Finally every last article which forbade skin to skin contact between the two had been discarded as the two were left lightly panting. It had only taken less than a minute for the process, the removal of clothing and not a moment too soon. Kaiba longed for the feel of Yami's warm, bare, muscular flesh rub against his own. He longed to here the deep moans and cries from the other boy when their bodies joined and he pleasured him from within and externally. Like fire, it was when Yami crushed his lips against Kaiba's slightly parted lips. Yami wasted no time as his eager, hot tongue rushed in to meet with Kaiba's for this sexual duel between the two said rivals. The two intertwined as Kaiba's strong arms wrapped around Yami back bringing the boy closer while they lay on their sides, their mouths never breaking from the heated kiss.

A muffled, "Mmmm", escaped from the two. Yami buried a hand within the thick, silky, brown, locks of Kaiba's hair while the other hand took the initiative and pushed the brunette so that he lay on his back against the mattress. The crimson-eyed boy gradually crept upon him then lay full flush against the other's hard body as Yami persistently kissed Kaiba. Yami's strategy proved exceptional as arousals met emitting a chorus of throaty moans from the tall boy beneath him and himself. The heat escaping their bodies formed tiny droplets of sweat, which Yami took the pleasure in licking off until his tongue found the brunette's right ear. Yami lapped his tongue about his sensitive earlobe, he new it was very sensitive since Kaiba dug his nails into the small of Yami's back and the base of his neck. Yami enjoyed the tinge of pain while he rendered Kaiba completely mad with want as Yami began to nibble his _spot. _

" No love, just lust You and I forever." The King of Games whispered to his _prince_, in that husky, rich, dark voice which sent shivers down Kaiba's spine. Kaiba wanted to think of the meaning behind Yami's words, yet he couldn't as his brain was reduced to mush. The tricolour-haired boy's spell of pleasure and desire already claimed Kaiba as a victim there was nothing he could do to escape, not that wanted to. Yami's mouth journeyed downward Kaiba's form working the magic of his skilled tongue licking, sucking, and nibbling the moist flesh of his neck and chest.

Kaiba moaned low as Yami gave the same treatment he had given the brunette's ear to his nipples the sensation causing him to arch his back begging for more of Yami's sweet mouth on places neglected. Yami knew the brunette was growing impatient with the tease so he decided to pick up the pace as he blew on each nipple then trailed an invisible line right down the middle from Kaiba's chest to his belly button with his tongue. The muscles on Kaiba's body contracted as the boy above him continued his oral ministrations. Kaiba fisted Yami's thick colourful hair as the blonde strands of his bangs tickled the brunette, his tongue all the while dove in and out of the hollow that was his bellybutton driving Kaiba mad. The blue eyed boy's passions arose to new heights as Yami's head traveled further south, the brown strands of Kaiba's face were soaked in sweat as they clung to his face. Strong, delicate hands grabbed Kaiba's hips holding them in place as Yami's mouth finally tended to the brunette's aching need. The sensation coursed through his entire body causing Kaiba to arch his back fully off the bed as he flung his head back in a loud moaning cry.

"Yami!"

" Yami!" The brunette screamed as he sprang forward in bed his heart ready to pound right out of his chest. Kaiba breathed in and out slowly as he developed a steady rate, which eventually calmed his nerves. As he did this he blinked and noticed the drastic change in scenery, this time he was in _his _room in _his_ house. ' It was just a dream.....' he thought as he noticed the discomfort he felt from the moist silk sheets wrapped in a messy heap around his lower body and legs. 'Damn him!' Kaiba growled as he as tore the sheets off the bed then proceeded to the bathroom throwing the offensive silks into the heap of dirty clothing inside the laundry hamper.

The brunette could still feel the lingering tingle throughout his body caused by the dream's after affects. ' Even in my dreams he haunts me, reducing me to this!' Kaiba frustrated beyond compare stripped off his boxers his only article of clothing in which he slept in leaving his body completely nude in the chilled air. He opened the glass door to the shower then shut the door again when he stood inside. ' I need a _very _cold shower.' Once the knob was turned Kaiba sighed as fresh water rained from above soaking him in an instant he hoped the cold water would soon put at else a certain lively part of his body. 

" I'll give you one day to think about it, tomorrow at midnight I expect an answer from you. You don't want to become my enemy Kaiba; it really wouldn't be good for your health." 

Suddenly it hit Kaiba like a wave, yesterday evening Yami's odd behavior and the promise of power he presented to him. ' He seemed so different I can't understand why he would even offer me such a thing aren't I his rival? And what angered me most of all was that he appeared unfazed by my cruel words just a few days ago when I turned his offer for a relationship down. He should have been mad at me, in fact I wanted him to be mad things would be simpler! It would have put an end to our suffering if he hated me once again I deserved his hate!' Kaiba slammed his hands on the cerulean tiled wall of the shower in front of him as he leaned his weight forward and hung his head low, eyes closed forcefully shut.

'The worst part of it all was that I didn't see the same Yami in those red eyes, I saw nothing! And it scares me......' 

(Yami's point of view)

Hours had past since the reborn pharaoh left the Kaiba mansion leaving Kaiba to contemplate his gracious and undeniable offer of absolute power. He knew the brunette couldn't refuse, just the same he gave him time to make the right choice and come running into his arms. However Kaiba did have a stubborn streak and would most likely take pleasure in testing Yami's will and endurance. The crimson-eyed boy smirked darkly to himself at the thought of a challenge from his reluctant counterpart. ' My beautiful Seto Kaiba, I should see you very soon again.' Yami licked his lips devilishly at the thought.

Yami walked the city streets his eyes blazed like tiny light fires through the thickness of the evil fog. He found himself at the front entrance to the building he deemed his from the authority of his _prince _which was the Kaiba Corp. building. It's height and unique structure made it the ideal location for his rule and the blackness of the portal above which enabled Yami to bring forth his monsters from. The portal was small now as it loomed over the building, only small low-level monster could be summoned out from it. However as Yami's powers grew so did the portal and soon he would be able to bring forth his favourite Duel Monsters; the Dark Magician and the Magician of Black Chaos. All this required so much energy out of Yami that he felt a bit shaken and immensely tired. It took him a bit longer to realize that he wasn't alone he pushed aside his weariness to focus on the possible offender no, he sensed it was many offenders.

" Show yourselves! What fool shall you take me for if you should even think I wouldn't noticed the presence of others even in this haze!" The pharaoh barked out into the air as faint steps drew closer till a tanned, blonde boy stood before him accompanied by a pale boy with locks the colour of snow. Yami's features twisted, as he looked absolutely repulsed by the two. 

" You dare show your worthless faces in my presence again?! I should send you crying for your mother as I tear your souls to ribbons!" 

Marik bowed and gave his sincerest guise as he began to speak, " As you should my pharaoh, however wouldn't it be more useful and productive if my Rare Hunters and I serve you? We give you our total allegiance and gifts if you find us acceptable to work for you your highness. The Millennium Ring and my Winged Dragon of Ra are yours." 

The crimson-eyed boy snatched the said card and items from the Egyptian blonde. "And what of the Millennium Rod?" Yami face expressionless to Marik's surrender. 

" It has been deemed unworthy since you said it yourself it was just a piece of scrap metal, on the other hand Bakura's item can aid you in you quest since it holds dark energies and can be used to bring forth Duel Monsters from the other realm. So may we serve you?" 

Yami was drained, needing a rest terribly he was too tired to argue with Marik or Bakura as he walked pasted the two gliming at the hint of mirth evident in Bakura's feature yet, he didn't care as he proceeded into the building. " So be it", he answered.

Marik's lavender orbs brightened as he called out to the King of Games, " you will not be disappointed! If you take the elevator to the last floor we have prepared a bedroom for you my pharaoh I hope it's to your liking!"

Once Yami disappeared within the metal door of the elevator Marik marched into the building as well with Bakura and the Rare Hunters at toe. Marik grumbled, " Bakura you better pray that your right about the pharaoh. I just handed him my Egyptian God card!" 

" Do you honestly think I would have given up my Millennium item to that retched pharaoh for nothing? He's weak didn't you see he could have collapsed from exhaustion if he had stood there speaking to us a moment longer. Let him think he's won, besides he's not strong enough to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra even if he wanted to yet." 

The Egyptian blonde turned to the white-haired fiend in surprise. " You said yet. So he could in fact bring forth monsters of that might?! Bakura you didn't tell me he could accomplish such a thing! He's repeating the past and he'll end up nearly destroying the world once again! This is what I've read in the scriptures about the dark nameless pharaoh, he was thought to be genuinely evil so when his dead body was placed in the tomb his name was scratched out from the sarcophagus. It was forbidden for anyone to speak of his name or even know it and as punishment his soul was locked within the puzzle!" Marik yelled at Bakura, as he couldn't shake off the fact that this was the fearsome pharaoh in whole with his dark powers and not the Yami they have schemed against during Battle City.

The tomb robber motioned for the Rare Hunters get lost or perhaps gaurd the outsides which they did leaving Bakura to calm the histerical blonde boy before him. He placed a pale hand on Marik's arm as he kissed the boy's cheek. " Calm down, you sound like you're going insane. We won't let him reach his full power I have a plan that would get you those Egyptian God cards and your revenge all in one final blow."

Yami opened the door to what once was Kaiba's office to his new bedchambers. It had been furnished with gold and silver and gems scattered among endless sculptures of ancient Egyptian gods and turquoise painted pottery. All the items in the making of an Egyptian funeral for a pharaoh these were things one would need for the afterlife, Yami maddened once his eyes found gold and artistically detailed sarcophagus he'd crept out from when he awoke in Marik's hide away. Drowsiness took over his abilities to see clearly much less continue standing as Yami threw himself upon the bed with the spread of assorted linen and silks. ' This is more like it' Yami thought blissfully as he wiggled upward until his head found a pillow, yet there was something placed on the pillow something gold and painted the resemblance was uncanny to his own face. ' A damn death mask!', he quickly tossed in to the ground the metal clanging against the tiled floor. Then silence. ' I'll make sure to have a word or two with Marik and Bakura followed by a thorough punishment about the sick humor behind this room....', and that was the last conscious thought that passed through his mind as sleep at long last took over.

Black gleaming eyes watched over the pharaoh's sleeping form from a distance.

(Seto Kaiba's point of view)

That cold water dulled Kaiba's sensitive body much to his relief he was now dry and dressed in a new pair of boxers. His skin still felt cool from the refreshing shower, the brunette exited the bathroom as he dried his damp dark hair with a small cotton towel. A shrill ring from the phone startled Kaiba as he paced into his room. ' Who the hell is foolish enough to call me at four o'clock a.m.?!' 

" YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE FOR CALLING ME A-"; the brunette vented his anger at the irritating caller but was cut short by a polite feminine voice. 

" I'm sorry to call you at such an untimely hour Mr. Kaiba but I assure you it's with good reason. Please come to the Domino Museum at once for it pertains to the pharaoh Yami." 

' How could this woman possibly know anything..'

" I know about you and the secret relations you had with the pharaoh, I know your true past and his, and I know what fate awaits him if you don't come quickly and let me explain to you. Please Mr. Kaiba!" Begged the sorrowful woman on the other line.

' How did she know about Yami and I? No one knew it was so secret, that not even Yugi knew and he was a part of Yami! Wait a minute...she mentioned the _Domino Museum_, _true pas_t, and _fate_ that same crazy and senseless babble I've heard before it has to be....'

" Ishizu!" Kaiba finally identified the caller.

" Yes, Kaiba now please hurry!" 

No more than ten minutes after the call Kaiba walked through the entrance of the Domino Museum as he was greeted upon entering by an Egyptian woman dressed in a long beige dress with black designs lining the opening at the top and at the sleeves. She wore a golden tiara with an emerald jewel, which lay at the center of her forehead, and around her necklace that was also gold had the same eye in the middle as Yami's puzzle.

" Alright I'm here tell me what you know. I don't like to waste time." The brunette's words escaping his mouth as cold as they usual were and direct to the point.

Ishizu's long sleek raven hair swayed as she approached Kaiba with worry and concern in her clear blue eyes; a drastic contrast to her complexion and dark hair that framed her face. " Do you know how Yami managed to separate and posses his _own_ body?" 

"No, I anticipated _you_ would tell me that."

" It was the doings of my brother, Marik along with the help of the spirit inside Ryou's Millennium Ring, Bakura. The two of them desecrated the tomb of the pharaoh and brought the body within the sarcophagus here to Japan. The plan was forged full of sinister intend on my brother's behalf. Bakura used the most forbidden, darkest ancient magic known to Egypt as he revived the pharaoh's corpse which resulted in ultimately resurrecting Yami in his former body. This body possessed dark powers unimaginable as he was able to open the portal between the world of the monsters which today are known as Duel Monsters and our own world. Disaster came to pass; however, this wasn't his fault one person alone couldn't handle such magic then it had consumed him; the darkness, it grew as it feed off him and turned him into a sinister being full of anger and devoid of remorse when it came to taking human life. In a strange way he became a monster himself." 

' Could that be the reason I've mistaken him for the Magician of Black Chaos that night when he came into my room?' 

"He never intended for any of it to happen his reasons for doing so were entirely noble, his wish was for their world and ours to coexist with one another. Hundreds of innocent people were murdered in cold blood by the pharaoh. The remaining citizens blamed the pharaoh for the evil monsters, which destroyed their villages. There was so much death that there was a time when waters of the Nile ran on blood. The people of Egypt demanded the death of the pharaoh as they turned to the High Priests and Priestess of the royal palace. Such a cruel task that had befallen them, they believed with all their hearts that they could save Yami with the help of the Millennium items but this would take time, time was running out as more monsters escaped from the vortex and roamed the earth freely. The pharaoh was suffering as the darkness and evil ate away at his heart, the heart that would soon become heavy and black, which meant Yami would be doomed when it came time for judgment by Anubis. 

The jackal-headed god himself descended upon the earth ready with a feather to weigh the pharaoh's heart. Yami was dying and the jackal-headed god knew this as he waited silently behind the pharaoh's throne. He was invisible to all save a certain High Priest, Seto Kaiba."

The brunette wanted to speak in protest yet fought the thought off. He was entranced by this woman's story it almost seemed strangely familiar.

" The High Priest knew the fate that awaited the pharaoh and he couldn't bare his loss, yet he didn't want the pharaoh to suffer for all eternity and not rewarded with a pleasant afterlife. He took matters into his own hands as he told the other priests of Anubis and how he lingered in the palace and waited for Yami's heart to blacken. The High Priests conjured a spell which resulted in the separation of the pharaoh's soul into the Millennium puzzle, the pieces instantly shattered and there he would remain dormant until one with the purest of hearts solved it." After finishing Ishizu rested tanned graceful fingers on the gold Millennium necklace around her neck.

" I envisioned this all with my Millennium item." She spoke slowly.

Kaiba clenched a fist at his side squeezing his nails into the flesh of his palm. " Why did you not stop this before it happened if you knew it to be a true vision and repeated in the future?!"

Tears formed in her large crystal orbs as she turned away in shame, her voice soft and shaking. " I..I was overwhelmed by all these images of the past that I lost consciousness and when I had awakened I saw before me the very events of the past slowly unraveling here in Domino. Please Mr. Kaiba I know that you care for him deeply and perhaps you even feel mor-"

The C.E.O. interrupted her, " How did you know about Yami and I? Did that necklace tell you as well?"

" No I didn't know, I simply drew that conclusion based on your past. And it seems I guessed correctly." 

Kaiba felt defeated, yet it was a defeat that he could live with. The brunette then turned his back to the Egyptian woman as he prepared to leave the museum. " Although I don't believe that story you just told me in its entirety, some parts I felt were true to me."

" Yes but know this, he is not able to bring forth the monsters since his power isn't secure enough, but it will reach that level soon drawing from his life force. Don't allow his heart to be consumed, please save him Mr. Kaiba he needs you as you need him."

(Yugi's point of view)

' He's in there, Yami's in the Kaiba Corp. building. I know this could be a trap but I have to at least try!' Yugi held the Slifer card tightly to his chest it was what the culprit wanted in exchange for the puzzle and he was willing to make that sacrifice. Jonouchi, Honda, Mai, Anzu, and Shizuka were all there much to Yugi's protests they came anyways. 

" This is so weird all this that's happening it so dark and creepy plus it's a little too chilly out for this time of the year." The blonde scandalously clad girl in a white corset shirt, purple miniskirt, and matching vest, and boots complained as she wrapped her arms around herself as an attempt to keep warm. 

" Yugi are you sure the letter said to come here?" Asked Jonouchi as he looked upward at the top of the building and was shocked at the sight. " You guys look at that!" 

Everyone turned his or her attention to where the blonde pointed in the sky above the structure that was Kaiba Corp. 

" What is that!?", shrieked Anzu. 

" Alright, Kaiba has gone way too far this time using his technology to scare us like that. The nerve of that jerk taking Yami as well!" Jonouchi said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Yugi turned to Jonouchi to disagree.

" No, I don't think Kaiba is behind this Jonou...it's not his style I don't think he would ever do such a thing and take my puzzle away just to get my card." 

" But this is _his_ building Yugi." Otogi spoke up. 

The group broke out in a fit of arguments some about Kaiba and his connections with Yami's disappearance, and some of whether the black swirling cloud in the sky was technology or just a _messed up rain cloud_ as Anzu would put it, and finally Mai who complained about the brisk temperature.

Shortly after the arguments started they were snapped back to into focus by loud, " Ahem!" from none other than the C.E.O. of Kaiba Corp. himself. He was accompanied Ishizu Ishtar of the Domino Museum.

Yugi was the first to speak, " Kaiba and Miss Ishtar!" 

" Greetings Yugi and his friends" she responded sweetly.

" What are you doing out here?! I thought you took the puzzle to force Yugi to give you his Egyptian God card!" 

" Big brother please don't be so rude to Kaiba, maybe he's here to help us." Shizuka held her brother's arm then beamed; the girl certainly did see the world through rose coloured glasses. 

Kaiba brushed rudely past the group saying nothing as he walked down the pathway and into the building. 

" Come we haven't a moment to lose the pharaoh is in grave danger!" Ishizu followed Kaiba's lead as the others did the same. There was nothing save darkness in the building as they all stood steps away from the entrance doors.

"LIGHTS!" Yelled a masculine voice within the shrouded darkness. A switched clicked somewhere as somebody beamed a light at a blonde Egyptian boy with a devilish smile. 

"Where's Yami!?" Screamed Yugi 

(Seto Kaiba's point of view)

The boy sneered at little Yugi then glanced at Kaiba who looked immensely irritated. " Your precious Yami is to the right of me, oh wait you can't see him. Servant another light!" 

A flash of a bright beam of light revealed the horrid sight that was Yami, he sat in the golden throne fastened tightly by a series of barbed wire breaking through the flesh everywhere it made contact. Blood poured freely from his wounds; there was so much blood it was as if someone had splashed a bucket of crimson paint over the King of Games. The vision sickened Kaiba yet he wanted to fall to his knees and cry, but most of all he wished to rip every vital organ from within Marik then crush each under his boots until every vain, vessel, and capillary popped in a putrid explosion of guts and blood. He wanted to tear every bone from the said boy's body then shove it all right into his skull forcing his eyes to burst from his sockets and his brains to leak out. He wanted to perform the ancient art of brain removal prior to mummification on a living breathing Marik. In short he wanted with every fiber of his being to kill the Egyptian blonde boy who so brutally injured his beautiful King of Games.

"MARIK YOU BASTARD!"

A.N.

First things first Yami is not the semi he just likes being in control during foreplay. Don't take any of the information in the fanfic as actual information cus its not! I made 99.9% percent of it up, I guess that's what happens when writing a fanfic ^_^. I really don't think this chapter came out as good as it could have but I tried. I totally got way of track from Battle City *sigh* tell me if this is worth continuing cus right now I don't know.......

meep...


	7. Your Memories

Long time no see. Ok that's all just read it's pretty lengthy!(heh) 

"Speech" 'Thoughts'

Chapter 7- Your Memories

(Seto Kaiba's point of view)

'Yami, Yami!' Kaiba chanted over in his head, still he was unable to comprehend why Marik would do such a terrible thing 'Yami had done nothing to deserve such torment!' He and the others where forced to watch this sickening display, it was too much for the brunette to endure as he lunged forward in hopes of freeing Yami even if he had to tear off the entanglement of barbed wire with his bare hands. The backing of Kaiba's white coat flew and whipped about in the air as the brunette dashed with all his might in the darkness towards the light source where Yami awaited for his prince's rescue. Kaiba believed even if it was the smallest of chance that the crimson-eyed boy was still living despite his condition. 'Yami is a fighter! He would simply laugh in the face of death then insult the reaper himself for even presenting himself before the infamous King of Games! It just wasn't possible for Yami to die, his spirit was just too stubborn.' As Kaiba thought this he managed to heighten his spirits from the mental images of Yami overpowering death and sending him away back to the depths of eternal darkness or perhaps to pick on someone else. 

' This isn't the time or place for him and I know this to be true, this feeling!' Cerulean eyes shifted in the direction of Marik only introducing a new title wave of anger washed over undying hatred. ' No! Marik is not worth anything to me! Forget him for now don't even think about him, focus on Yami! Yes, my beloved I can hear your silent cries! I'm almost there ....so please....'

Yugi still stood with the others just barely inside the entrance of the building they all gazed in frozen disbelieve unable to even muster the energy to even blink. Yugi was completely oblivious to the enraged Seto Kaiba, who dashed in the direction toward his friend, and partner, Yami whom he once shared a body with. The violet-eyed boy broke the spell of frozen horror and clasped a clammy hand to his mouth; poor Yugi felt nauseous he couldn't bear the sight any longer as his body began to tremble. By some miracle Yugi managed to hold a firm grip to the Egyptian God card till now he was physically incapable to control the actions of his body as he too fell to ground never breaking contact with the blood drenched Yami.

Now Kaiba made it to just a few feet's distance away from Yami's limp form pinned to the throne by the barbed wire. Marik smirked devilishly at the brunette then allowed him not to take another step further as he flung his arm forward his palm facing Kaiba in this gestured motion which meant stop. Kaiba did however slow down his pace but his legs had a mind of his own as they took another step, which infuriated the blonde Egyptian boy.

"Stop right there Kaiba! Not another step and you will obey my command to not proceed or the pharaoh will be made to surfer more than he already has!" Marik roared at the defiant C.E.O. Kaiba reluctantly stopped in his tracks his face slowly turned in a sinister fashion his eyes flared blue fire ready to destroy the boy who so boldly demanded he stay a distance away from Yami. 

Kaiba bared his fangs like a cobra ready to attack his prey. Seething with poisonous venom were his every words, " I shall kill you for doing this Marik! However no sooner than I save Yami!"

Marik thought about Kaiba's statement and placed both hands on his hips then an almost sincere smile graced the boy's face. 

" But Kaiba why in the name of Ra are you behaving so odd?" He looked at the helpless King of Games and then back at the brunette, " I thought you and Yami hated each other, why are you running to save him? Bakura and I could have sworn we were doing you a huge favor by eliminating the Pharaoh, that would leave you the title as the number one duelist in the world or rather the King of Games wouldn't it?" Marik gave off in his demeanor of speech that he did indeed know _something_.

Kaiba was rendered speechless, ' Marik is right, what did Yugi and the others think when I charged for Yami like some hopeless fool? No! What am I thinking?! Since when did I ever give a damn about what others thought? This is an entirely different scenario however, what Yami and I had can not be known to anybody. It is to remain a secret, that intimate mistake the both of us shared. 'The brunette's cocky smile, which C.E.O. was known for when a duel was in his favor reappeared for the first time during these past couple of days. A facade yes although his enemy disliked the confidence the brunette displayed. Since his true emotions were masked on his features so were his words to be.

" The fall of my rival is to be done with my two hands alone and not by animal force but with a superior strategy and skills in a duel and I won't allow you to take that from me you, spineless coward! Besides at least _I _made an effort to release Yami from his bindings." ' As rude as that sounded its true, Yugi and the others haven't even moved an inch since we got here, some friends they are especially that Jonouchi Yami seems to fancy so much! For all the times Yami has aided him this is how Jonouchi repays him?! The cowardice of that _dog_! And look at Yugi bawling on the floor like some vulnerable, lost child for all his tears they're not helping Yami at the least!'

" Brother that's enough! Why must you do this don't you see? This disaster will only result in more pain Marik; not only for the pharaoh but also for those around him who love him dearly!"

Ishizu was finally able to speak out after unmoving for so long when she finally grasped what her little brother had done to the pharaoh. She took a step forward timidly her glazed blue eyes pleading to the unwavering lavender ones of her little brother.

(Marik's point of view)

" To hell with the pharaoh! That is precisely the reason I wish to cause him excruciating pain till he begs for mercy or dies in the process he deserves no better for what I've-no what we've gone through!

A tremor abruptly earthquaked throughout the building which was soon followed by a thunderous shriek coming from outside the building. Jonouchi and Shizuka clung on to one another for dear life, as did Mai to the other side of Jonouchi's arm shortly after. Anzu gasped as she comforted Yugi who snapped earlier and sat miserably on the floor. Honda and Otogi scared out of their minds as each hugged the other. Ishizu panicked, silently asking herself, " Could it be?" 

On the other side of the room Kaiba stood as a statute unyielding though slightly confused. Marik twisted his head from side to side up then around utterly frantic and almost feared what had caused that unknown sound and such tremendous force that it could shake the very foundations of Kaiba Corp. no less. ' What was that!? Could it have been an earthquake? That still wouldn't explain the loud screeching noise!' 

" Marik, the portal its only getting bigger for the pharaoh is still alive and it can drain energy from him! Hurry and kill him!" Bakura shouted from the darkness then running over with a small golden sphere in his hand till he stood besides the tomb keeper. 

" NO!", escaped the mouth's of all except the white-haired fiend and the blonde Egyptian, yet it was heard most dominantly from Kaiba.

" Yes the pharaoh will die Bakura but have patience we still have to play our game and Kaiba will be the one to put Yami out of his misery." Marik laughed as Bakura knew his plans also and nodded.

" Game?!" Kaiba questioned visibly sickening.

" If it's a duel you want I'll take you on if it means saving Yami!" This time it was Jonouchi who stepped in to take Marik's challenge.

" Fool, this has nothing to do with you and this is no duel it's a much simpler game than that. Kaiba is the only one who will participate it will be a short game too since it should only take three turns. And by the end of those three turns, knowing how Kaiba will answer, the pharaoh will be dead.. Oh but there is hope Kaiba for if I loose a round I will untie a portion of the barbed wire around the pharaoh's body." 

Kaiba glared daggers all the while Marik spoke as he clenched and unclenched his fists by his side cracking his knuckles during the process.

Marik pointed to the King of Games; " As you see there's wire around his neck his middle body and then it binds around his legs as well. Three parts, three turns and you can save him if you find yourself winning. Where's the fun in this for me you may be thinking right? Well, I don't want to ruin the surprise."

" Fine! When I win you will unhand Yami and banish yourself and your minions from my building that includes ridding Kaiba Corp. of that hideous black portal!

" Of course, and my prize shall be your Egyptian God card and Yugi's Slifer. Along with those things I will be rewarded the ultimate gift...the pharaoh's demise. LET THE GAME BEGIN!" 'Poor, naive Kaiba your past, which you deny foolishly and your pride will assure my victory.'

" You're taking a big gamble here I just hope you know what you're doing Kaiba, for Yami's sake...." Jonouchi's dark brown eyes softened as he watched Yami's silent, unmoving form as he had been since they arrived. Something made him focus his attention to the forgotten tomb robber who stood to the side of the detestable Marik.. Jonouchi noticed something gold in Bakura's hand, yet he was too far away to truly make out what it was. 

" There's something strange going on with Bakura." 

" Jonouchi, how could you even bother to think about Bakura? When you should be worrying about poor Yami over there! His life now lies in the hands of his rival Seto Kaiba, and all you can think about is Bakura's odd behavior. I should slap you for being so heartless, if you don't care about Yami then think about how this is affecting Yugi."

Mai held back tears that were on the verge of streaming down her face.

" Mai, I care so much about Yami and Yugi that I probably couldn't even put it into words if I tried! I'm just afraid that Bakura might have something to do with this _game_ and be involved in it besides Marik and Kaiba."

' Now, for a little tester question.' Marik watched Kaiba in his nervousness as he waited for basically the unexpected after all he didn't know what to really expect as to the nature of the game which tied in with such high stakes on the line.

" I forget, what colour is my sister's hair?" 

" What kind of absurd-", the brunette started. " Answer the question."Marik then interrupted.

" Black"

"Good."

" Are you the number one duelist in the country?"

"Yes."

Out of nowhere raged a bright surge of electrical energy, which coursed through the barbed wire, and viciously causing Yami more anguish to his already painful state as his mournful cries rung in the building. Kaiba's heart tore to pieces as he could only watch the crimson-eyed boy he cared so much about. After the longest three seconds of Kaiba's life the current died out and all that was left was the troubled sounds of Yami's uneasy breathing.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" 

" Now Kaiba you know this is all just part of the game, that's one strike against you. Some good came of your error Kaiba, look who finally woke up!" Marik's eyes danced as he took the upper hand already and watching the faces of Yugi, his friends, and Kaiba every one looking horrified at what just happened. Marik loved it, as he then chuckled wickedly to himself. Bakura noticed this as he too took pleasure in this sort of insanity.

" Feeling worried about your dear sweet rival?"

" What?..No, I care not!" Kaiba lied through his teeth, yet Yami was once again submitted to the same treatment of electricity and again Yami cried out.

' It won't be long now. This is too easy and soon the pharaoh will be dead all thanks to his high priest. The next question will be very personal and will win me the game. Keep up the good lies you buffoon!' Marik thought. 

(Seto Kaiba's point of view)

The C.E.O. shut his eyes tightly watching the darkness behind his eyelids was far more appealing than watching Yami fight for his life just barely breathing. A chill ran down the brunette's spine as he felt the presence of death in the building, it was cold and it frightened Kaiba as it came from Yami's general area. He quickly opened bright blue orbs staring straight into Yami's bruised beautiful face. ' Let him still be alive!' Yami's chest rose then fell and this continued. An exasperated sigh was released from Kaiba, yet the longer he looked the more noticeable a dark figure with dull red eyes that stood behind Yami became. ' Nonsense it must be one of Marik's henchmen trying his best to scare me, it won't work..'

Jonouchi couldn't keep quiet any longer as his suspicions of Bakura brought something very important to his attention he needed for Kaiba to realize this too and fast!

" Kaiba, there's something in Bakura's hand!" 

" Quiet there is to be no outside help!" Marik barked at the audience but more specifically to the dark-eyed blonde.

Kaiba's eyes roamed as he thought about what Jonouchi said, ' Now that I think about it I remember that round object in Bakura's hand lit up each time just seconds before Yami suffered the shock from the electrified wire. No doubt there is a connection with the game. That's it! All these random questions, the light from the object in Bakura's hand resulting to the wire shocking it all makes sense .....yet at the same time it makes no sense! If I understand this correctly, the nature of this game is every question I answer untruthfully Yami suffers. That's insane however, how could that tiny object read my thoughts?' Kaiba thought back at the time during Duelist Kingdom when he had dueled against Pegasus and lost. He knew every move he would make and every card he drew, he manipulated the game and each time that golden false eye of his flashed in a brilliance of light. 'Could it be the power of a Millennium item? Knowing now what happens I have to set my pride aside if I want to win this game and save Yami.'

"Do you think the Pharaoh is attractive?", asked that same voice which made the brunette cringe.

Kaiba nervously answered, " Y-Yes....."

There was no electricity this time. The question itself arose suspicion although the answer was exceedingly unanticipated.

" What!?" Marik all but shouted, while Bakura stuck his pinky inside his ear as an effort to clear any wax, which there was none of. " Did I hear right?" 

" Surprised? I'm on to your little game. I spoke the truth, now you must untie the length of wire from around Yami's neck!" 

Kaiba crossed his arms over his chest and motioned with his head for Marik to get a move on. The lavender-eyed boy grumbled low in his throat as he staggered to the King of Games then kneeled as he united the barbed wire from around his neck. Now Yami would be able to breathe somewhat better since the metal was no longer scraping through the sensitive skin of his neck. ' A game of truth, how simple, now that I know the game I can master it easily. Just two more turns Yami, wait for me.'

Marik stood to the side of Yami now as he glared at Bakura his eyes telling the tomb robber to do something and quick. Bakura silently agreed to ask the next question one, which he was sure Kaiba would never in a million years answer no less in front of all these people. The question was a long shot since he really didn't know if it happened to Kaiba or not. What Bakura did know, like Marik and his sister, the chemistry behind the pharaoh and his high priest in the past so he drew some sort of conclusion that it was still so in this day and age. It was time to turn Kaiba's not so dormant feelings against him.

" Have you ever had an inappropriate dream about the pharaoh?"

Flashes of lasts night's sensuous dream and other dreams from before invaded Kaiba's mind, there was no denying it.

" Yes...."

Barely audible murmurs were heard from the sidelines, as the girls blushed most likely to the meaning behind of what an _inappropriate dream _was_. _Yugi at last looked up from the tiled floor rubbing his teary eyes hardly understanding what exactly was going on.

" Shizuka cover your ears I don't think you should hear anymore of this.. this game."

" Big brother please don't treat me like a child, I'm old enough to know about these things." Jonouchi and Shizuka continued to argue while Honda turned to Otogi for clarification. 

" Um, did Kaiba just say...nah it must be part of the game."

" Yeah, some wierd game this is..... why couldn't they just play Duel Monsters?"

To the far side of Honda and Otogi stood Ishizu whom basically ignored what had happened since she was boiling with anger inside over her brother and how he would hurt the pharaoh and threaten Kaiba with Yami's life. Her attention however was slightly derailed ever since she felt some sort of unearthly presence among them. Ishizu somewhat jumped when a tan hand rested upon her shoulder startling her as she whirled her head to the side her long dark locks then flung to the side and reveled the owner of the hand. 

" Shadi!" 

A serious stare of turquoise eyes peered from the man clad in a cream coloured turban and robes. He turned his gaze from Ishizu to Kaiba.

" The high priest Seto Kaiba can see what we can only sense; _he_ has come to the Pharaoh for his heart darkens as the dark power feeds on his soul drawings its power from him. The portal is large enough and will soon consume the Pharaoh, if something is not done and soon the Pharaoh will die."

" He, you mentioned," Ishizu said " then the past is repeating itself! It's the god that has returned to claim Yami's soul if the inevitable darkness consumes his already weeping heart as it cries for help...."

" Precisely Ishizu, yet we can not do anything since we're not able to detect the location of the god of ultimate judgement. We can only pray that Seto Kaiba comes into grips with his past for only he can salvage the pharaoh's broken heart."

Ishizu eyes followed Shadi blank stare, which directed her attention back towards Yami, Kaiba, Bakura, and her brother. Kaiba watched eagerly as Marik unbound Yami once more now there was only barbed wiring left around his legs. Yami was dreadfully pale now even though there was no new pain for now. He still had undergone and withstood every bodily wound. The blood from where his skin had broken continued to flow and dripped to the cold floor where a puddle of Yami's blood grew bigger. Kaiba watched in horror as the dark figure grew ever closer he could now clearly see the jackal-headed god as he stood directly behind Yami just waiting to steal his immortal soul away from his body. ' He's dieing!' Kaiba's glazed cerulean eyes panicked, ' There's too much blood, even if I did win this game in the end it wouldn't matter because it's too late! He's going to die and there's nothing I can do to prevent it!'

Bakura squeezed his hand tightly around the Millennium Eye, which he tore from the eye sockets from a living and breathing individual, Pegasus. This item was what raided Kaiba's mind for the truth and regardless as not being able to physically wear the eye, Bakura influenced it with his own Millennium Ring.This would now be the final question to breaking Kaiba, a matter so personal and delicate.

" Tell us all the truth," the white-haired fiend shouted " the truth of how you really feel for the pharaoh!"

Kaiba stood rooted to the ground unable to even move his eyes as he stared blankly. ' How am I to answer that; the same damned question I ask myself time and time again! I have no idea as to the extent of what I feel really is. He is my rival...my companion during the rough times....true we shared a bed twice but it meant nothing.... didn't it? He.....Yami....' The brunette thought hard yet something happened as the Millennium Rod tied at Marik's side began to glow a radiant yellowish-golden hue. Time stopped yet it rewound quickly in Kaiba's mind to a time where there was chaos and death throughout the world and Egypt was the birthplace for all the evil as a massive dark portal loomed over an Egyptian palace. There was a spacious throne room, five high priests, and one priestess circled around two figures in center. The two figures in the middle wore the fashions of the time that was suited for royalty: long silky white kilts, cow-hide leather sandals, gold arm bands, and even though their chests were bare around their necks were heavy, golden, jewel adorned necklaces. They were the type of necklaces, if one would call it that, which were seen on old chiseled reliefs and papyrus featuring pharaohs and gods. Kaiba recognized the two in the middle as Yami and himself they both bore tear stained faces as they stood facing one another. 

" You must hurry Kaiba the spell is complete and the Pharaoh will....", spoke one the high priest whose face seemed intentionally masked. 

Kaiba could feel the pain radiating from the pharaoh Yami. ' This must be what Ishizu told me when the pharaoh's heart was first being engulfed in darkness, and he became unstable turning from lusting for death to graceful and good. The Kaiba down in the scene noticed the proximity of the jackal-headed god; he must have known the danger he was putting Yami in by keeping him there with him for these last few seconds. 

The pharaoh Yami's crimson eyes brimming with sadness could stare no where else as they glued to equally sorrowful cerulean eyes. Yami parted his lips to speak just above a whisper.

"Seto, help me."

It was the same deep melodious voice Kaiba knew and adored. Kaiba stepped forward and held the pharaoh's face in his hands his fingers tenderly wiping away tears from the moist skin on Yami's face. Kaiba's own tears however never stopped as they ran rivers over his cheeks and down to his chin where they dripped to the stone floor. 

" Everything is going to be fine now. The other high priests and I have suppressed the darkness from within with a spell, never will you have to endure the pain in your heart and soul again as you have, you are free of this evil."

" What of all the terrible things I have done?! And the monsters which escape through the dark portal?!"

" We will take care of everything while you rest." 

" Rest? Seto, you're not making any sense, and why are you all crying if everything has turned around? Is there something I'm not aware of?"

The high priest had made a deal with Anubis, instead of killing Yami the jackal-headed god gave them an option. It was a sort of punishment for the pharaoh for his grave mistakes, yet it gave hope for Yami to be reawaken in another time and live out the rest of his life. 

" You will be happy in your next new life; you will be spared death and judgment. Your body now is dead, and there is still darkness, on the other hand your soul is still as brilliant and beautiful as always...."

" No!" Yami declared to Kaiba, " This would all be in vain in that next lifetime I would remember all the horrible things I've done and live in regret it in my solitude! Do away with me; lock me up in the most despicable dungeon imaginable and let me face judgment when I die. I refuse to be subjected to live a lie in some far away time and without you. Why do you despise me so much Seto?!

" What I feel for you is the exact opposite..I-" Before Kaiba could finish his statement Yami fell limp as the brunette caught him and held him tight in his arms. Kaiba closed his eyes forcing out more hot tears as the other high priests and the priestess too began to weep.

" The spell's effects,"one of them mentioned, "there's nothing else we could do."

" There is one thing," Kaiba began as he untied a leather sting of material from his side, which held the Millennium Rod, and held it in his right hand as they other arm held Yami's body. He opened his eyes slowly to look upon the dead pharaoh's beautiful face as the rod glowed. " I've taken away his memories of this time; he will remember none of this when he awakes. Now he can be truly happy and live a normal life." 

Anubis held the Millennium Puzzle gentle in his hands as it received the fleeting soul of the pharaoh for his long slumber. He then pressured the gold item in his hand instantly shattering it to pieces then dropping them to the ground as he turned then vanished. His mysterious godly voice echoed after his form disappeared.

" Only one with the purest of heart can solve the puzzle, and the pharaoh will reside within that person's heart and once again live."

Kaiba watched as the other Kaiba fell to his knees crying hysterically as he crushed the pharaoh's deceased body to his own. Then the scene darkened and Kaiba was once again standing before Marik and the others within Kaiba Corp.' What was that? Could it be some kind of warning....it couldn't have seen real could it? Is that truly my past.... and Yami's? I feel as if that was no illusion, that it had happened, and Yami died then for the same reason he is dying now! He, that high priest, rather _I _never had the chance to say how I felt ..and now......'

" I Seto Kaiba love Yami"

(Yami's point of view)

' Love?' Yami thought fondly to himself forgetting the ache of his body as his heart swelled with joy inside his chest.

Any evidence of sound completely stopped as the brunette stepped confidently his boots made his presence known as he walked in the midst of stillness and finally stood face to face with the Egyptian blonde who just untangled the last of the wire. 

" Game over. I win." 

The brunette raised a hand to knock the living breath out of Marik when Yami started to cough quietly. He was scarcely capable of breathing with the free blood that found its way inside his lungs. Kaiba cautiously swept Yami from the cold hard throne and embraced the boy. The embrace only increased the pain yet Yami didn't care now that he knew how Kaiba honestly felt. 'Kaiba loves me' 

" I'm sorry Kaiba", Yami started. " Seto." Kaiba corrected him sweetly. " Seto", Yami smiled the best he could " I'm sorry this all had to happen and I'm happy to have heard you say those words to me before I pass on to the next life. I feel the darkness within my soul subsiding ....thank you ...my love ...Seto." ' Seto..please don't cry I can't bear to see you look at me this way. "I was fortunate to have you in my life the first time and blessed now to see you again."

The brunette bit down on his lip as his tears rolled down his face just as they had in the scene in Egypt. 

" No one blames you for anything. Fight only a while longer! I can get you the best medical attention right now and they will heal you and you will live!"

" I've been fighting for so long, I've lived long enough and I'm too tired Seto."

"Yami!" Yugi ran to his side pointing to the puzzle around his neck.

" Yami please, please don't leave me! Just return to the puzzle and I'll share my body with you just like we used to I don't care! It's not fair to you and Kaiba if you leave us now!"

Yami mustered what little strength he had left in his body to turn his head to gaze at Yugi's demanding large purple eyes. Next to Yugi he saw Anzu, Jonouchi, Honda, Otogi, followed by Mai, and Shizuka. On the other side of Yugi were Ishizu and the strange man who invaded his mind before. Shadi, who wasted no time to speak all he knew to Yami.

" The pharaoh can not journey back inside of the puzzle once he has been resurrected. Now you can proceed peacefully in the after life and our duties as the holders of the Millennium Items shall be over. On the other hand my pharaoh you can rise to accept this fate and restore either your mind, body, or soul with the power of all seven items which are present. If you chose to restore your mind all the answers and memories of your past shall be answered and you will die knowing this. If you chose your soul it shall be cleansed of any darkness lingering or hiding within you and you will die pure. Lastly if you should decide to pick body your body shall be restored and this is the only option, which will let you live."

Yami thought about this as much as he could he felt his consciousness slipping slowly with each passing second. ' I can have what I've searched for and wanted since the puzzle was solved, all my questions will be answered and I can proceed to my afterlife feeling complete.' Crimson eyes meet Kaiba's; he looked nervously at Yami he knew he wanted to learn about his past more than anything. ' How could I even begin to think of being complete if I've forever lost Seto the one I love most in this world ....he won't be there in the _next_! I have to stay for Yugi as well I care about him and all my other friends also I won't make such a selfish mistake.'

" I want life, I choose to restore my body" 

Kaiba eyed Anubis as the god gave one last glance then vanished. The brunette sighed in relief knowing everything was going to turn out ok.

Later after the magic of the items fully healed Yami he bid his goodbyes and thank yous to Yugi, Jonouchi, Anzu, Mai, Shizuka, Honda, and Otogi. He embraced each of them as they cried, laughed, and joked for a time. Thankfully Domino was back to normal there were no rampaging monsters or homicidal pharaohs. On the other hand Marik and Bakura were still on the loose and that was just as bad. Earlier, soon after the restoration process was complete Ishizu and Shadi took their leave they were both mysterious people indeed since they usually said little to nothing or came and went whenever they wished. What was kind of strange to Yami was when they exited Kaiba Corp. the dark portal had vanished. Yami pointed this out, yet Yugi and the others simply answered, "What portal?" ' I guess they didn't notice it when they came to rescue me. But the city had been covered in shadows and monsters roamed the streets how could one not notice such changes? Surely Seto would know about the portal I remember distinctly pointing it out when I came to his house offering the world and that he be my prince.' The leather clad boy laughed thinking back on the foolishness of the idea. ' Speaking of Seto...' Yami mentally kicked himself for keeping him waiting so long it was about twenty minutes ago he told me he was going to wait in the car' With one last goodbye and a wave Yami dashed to Kaiba's car opening the passenger's seat and throwing himself on the genuine leather seat finally slamming the door shut. 

Yami reached up and wrapped the seatbelt firmly around himself then securing it with a click. 

" Sorry I kept you waiting so long. Yugi and the others really know how to drag a goodbye." Yami's face lit up as he spoke recalling how much he cared for each and everyone one and not regretting at all the decision he'd made to stay. " I'm going to see them all tomorrow anyways I agreed to challenge Yugi to a duel."

The tall blue-eyed brunette planted a gentle kiss on Yami's soft lips loving the fact that there was no shame or regret after, they were lovers, at long last. Kaiba started the engine.

" I'd wait for you for an eternity, but I must say three thousand years of waiting was quite a long time as well."

Yami smirked then stuck out his tongue. 

" Save that for later, for when I'm able to hold you in my arms and kiss you, but for now lets go home" 

Steam rose and settled in the air all about Yami as he and Kaiba decided that a warm bath would be good for the mind and body especially after a day such as this. A bath was also the perfect intimate scene what with the hot vapors, fragrant scents such as sweet pea and jasmine, and most importantly the soothing water. Yami marveled at the immense bathroom Kaiba had. It was entirely cast of white marble that was a big contrast to his room, which consisted of various shades of black. The tub was the size of a small lake tiled in white and sky blue with marble mini Blue Eyes White Dragons spouting hot water out of their jaws on each corner of the tub. ' Seto and his Blue Eyes.' Yami mused. Kaiba lay in the tub already, near the small steps, his head and naked upper body leaned against the tile his eyes closed and lips slightly parted as his lavished in the warmth. Yami watched Kaiba as he slowly stepped into to hot water also getting a nice glimpse at the lower region of his lover's body that was underneath the water. Yami's face flushed and not from the water, as he recalled how much he loved Kaiba's body and the feel of him. 'Those two nights were pure heaven it was sure a wonderful escape from the hell which was reality at the time. Everything is over now I can cherish every waking moment now with Seto with no regret. We are together now and for always.' Once in the water the crimson-eyed boy sat facing his lover on the boy's lap being careful not to hurt Kaiba's delicates as Simi hard members met snapping Kaiba back from his dreamland.

" Yami...." Kaiba had half moaned half acknowledged his lover as Yami leaned forward resting his body against the moist, muscular, flesh of Kaiba's front.

" I love you" Yami said into Kaiba's ear 

Kaiba wrapped his arms around Yami's small lithe, all the more beautiful, frame just how it had been before Marik's brutal torture. It was perfect in colouring and not a single mark from the barbed wire, as he rubbed his hand up and down the length of Yami's back.

" Forgive me for rejecting you when you asked for a relationship, my mind was all over the place at the time and I didn't know what to make of anything. I shut you out completely thinking that you only meant to use me until you found Jonouchi again then discard me. So I hurt you before you could me without even considering your feelings I threw them back in your face. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you."

" We were both confused Seto, not knowing the true meaning of what it is to be in love. And when we came across this same problem we didn't understand how to deal with such a strong emotion. My idea was that if we slept together then that equaled a relationship I treated it like a bizarre friendship, which was wrong. They are in fact very, very different and love is much more complex.."

Kaiba pressed Yami's body firmly against his own as he tilted his head down to capture Yami's soft lips. The kiss was pure and sweet a simple meeting of lips, Yami groaned when Kaiba pulled away before the passions intensified into a fit of frantic hot kisses. 

" Shhhhh," Kaiba's voice was low and tender, " we have all night there's no need to rush, not here. I want to lay you gently on the silk sheets of my bed and kiss away all the warm drops of water from your body and make love to you all night in candlelight." 

Yami's crimson eyes shimmered gazing into the blue crystal mirrors of the brunette's eyes; they revealed Kaiba's soul openly. 

" Seto..."

" Yami, when you were tied to that chair in Kaiba Crop. I lost all sense of anything accept freeing you and at any cost! There was no time or place then all there had been was you and I and this barrier that kept me from you. My body went numb as I witnessed in my mind a bright flash and then there came to me a scene of you and I in Egypt."

" What was this dream showing you my love?" Yami urged Kaiba to continue eagerly this was perhaps a small window to old resurfacing memories.

" We were in a palace and surrounded by a small group of individuals to two us stood in the middle crying for soon you would have to depart from the world and be sent into that of the puzzle. It was the same reoccurrence which happened today it was the same in every aspect except this time I was able to tell you how and felt and you were able to live. The scene was heartbreaking and I think it came to, as a sign warning me this was my last chance to make things right with you and to tell you that I loved you."

" The attraction we felt and did not understand must have been your souls waiting for so long to finally be together and the lust consumed our bodies yet our minds did not comprehend at the time."

Kaiba carried Yami as he rose from the hot bath water and exited the bathroom with his long lost love. Yami planted feather light kisses on the face and jaw line of his _prince. _The brunette's room was exactly how he'd described it to be as it was lit with candles, which encircled the bed. It was breath taking, the perfect romantic setting Yami noticed that there was also a dull haze and the air was scented with a familiar smell he loved. As he was delicately placed upon the soft bed Yami saw on the right nightstand burning incense. Yami pulled Kaiba so that he lay on top as be smiled lovingly to the blue-eyed boy enjoying the heat already consuming their bodies.

" You remembered."

Kaiba began slowly kissing the wet droplets from Yami's face. " Of course. While you and the others said your goodbyes I knew it would last forever so I picked up some incense. Don't think you won though, I still think candles are better."

" No, I win since you went out and bought something you didn't like."

"For you." 

" Just shut up and kiss me."

" My pleasure."

A.N.

Yay! So tell me how you liked it and yell at me cus I took so damn long^_^ whoops at least I got this chapter out just in time for Valentine's day and Friday the 13, what a treat I think this chapter was well suited for both days. As I was writing this towards the end where it got all mushy and stuff I was thinking just what colour are Yami's pubic hairs, you know? Are they magenta, or black, or blonde, or maybe all three?! I guess we need to ask Kaiba someday somehow! Should there be a next chapter? You tell me and point out as many mistakes as possible you found in this chapter its hard editing your own shite since you sometimes read what you have in your head and not what's necessarily there. 

meep!


End file.
